


The White Rose

by Misfitgirl3390



Series: Sebastian's Rose [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Curiosity Killed The Cat.' No. Curiosity Killed The Human. For Some, It Just Gets Them In An Unwanted Situation. Like Amanda For Example. The Red Headed Girl Who Can't Seem To Tame Her Curiosity. Well Only Curious People Run Into Demon Butlers Don't You Think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR KUROSHITSUJI II! I Only Own The Original Characters I Made Up!

" Don't hurt me, please." I pleaded backing up." Pleading to a demon like myself surely doesn't help your situation my dear." The butler smirked." Just spare me please! I'll leave and never come back." I said.

   Sneaking into the Phantomhive manor to kill Ciel was a bad idea." How pathetic." The butler rolled his crimson eyes, walking closer to me. I felt my back hit the wall. My eyes widened." Dead end my lady." He wrapped his hand around my neck. I gagged and grabbed his wrist as he lifted me up." Now give me one good reason of why I shouldn't kill you." He said.

   " Please, I had n-no choice! Cl-Claude-"." Claude?" His grip got tighter around my neck." Y-Yes! He sent me to kill Ciel!" I gasped. The butler let me go and I fell to my knees, taking deep breaths." Claude, threatened to kill me if I didn't listen, don't send me back." I said looking up at the raven haired butler." Truly pathetic." He mumbled yanking me up by my arm." It is not my choice to keep you here. I am merely one hell of a butler but I suppose I can let you stay tonight and await orders from Young Master in the morning." He said, referring to Ciel." Follow me, if you may." He said beginning to walk. I quickly followed him.

   " Um, what is your name?" I asked." Hm, Sebastian Michaelis." He answered." Amanda Red." I nodded slightly looking down." I would say it is a pleasure, but I would be surely mistaken." Sebastian said." Indeed." I mumbled. Sebastian showed me to a room and I walked inside, admiring the decor. Sebastian sat in a chair in front of the bed. Of course, I just tried to kill Ciel. I would watch me too." Get as much rest as you can." Sebastian sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms. I climbed into the bed.

 _' Well it's hard to sleep with you giving me a death glare.'_ I thought. I tried my best to ignore him, laying down and closing my eyes. _' Claude will come after me sooner or later. Hopefully later. Maybe he'll think I ran away. I can't go back to the Trancy manor..'_ I though as a fell asleep.

 

_**( Morning)** _

I opened my eyes and yawned. I realized that Sebastian was gone. I got out of bed and quickly straightened the covers and pillows. I heard the door open.

   " Young Master wants to see you now." Sebastian said. I nodded and followed him. I am so dead. We entered Ciel's study. He looked up at me with his piercing blue eye." Amanda, am I right?" He asked. I slowly nodded." If this were any different your life would be taken from you right now." Ciel seethed. Great. I'm dead.

   " But," He started. I looked up surprised." You could be at use, since you were sent from the Trancy manor." Ciel said, sipping his cup of tea." Pardon me, but how did you get there?" Sebastian asked." They took me in as a maid...They're all mad." I mumbled the last part." Indeed." Ciel nodded, hearing my mumbled comment.

   I looked down as the room grew quiet." I'll let you live Amanda. You'll work here as a maid and help in getting rid of Alois." Ciel said." I'll gladly help my lord." I nodded slightly." Sebastian." Ciel called." Yes, Young Master." He answered." Do whatever is needed to make sure Amanda stays in place." Ciel said sipping his tea again." Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked, bowing. He stood and looked at me." Well we best get you started and hope you're not as clumsy as Mey-Rin." He sighed leaving.

  " Clumsy as who?" I asked, quickly following him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Out Out To Italicize & Bold My Stuff! Wooo! *Gives Myself Claps*

I changed into a new maid's dress and followed Sebastian to the kitchen." You worked as a maid in the Trancy manor, what did you usually do?" Sebastian asked me." Cook and clean." I answered. Sebastian nodded." Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard a man yell." I'm so very sorry Baldroy!" A girl exclaimed." Mey-Rin! Oh, you grabbed too many plates again!" A different boy said." Ho, ho, ho."

   What? I looked at Sebastian, giving him a questioning look. He sighed and walked into the room, with me behind him. As soon as we walked in, the girl known as Mey-Rin dropped the plates. Before they could hit the ground, Sebastian caught them. I blinked then looked at him, he was just in front of me." Honestly Mey-Rin." He sighed shaking his head." I'm sorry Sebastian! I'm trying to get better and I will you'll see!" She said. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

   " Who's the girl?" The man pointed at me. He was dressed as a chef, but are those, goggles around his neck?" Mind your manners Baldroy!" The boy said." This is Amanda, she is a new maid." Sebastian said, putting the plates down. I waved slightly." Amanda, this is Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka." Sebastian said.

   I looked at the short old man with his tea." Ho, ho, ho." He sipped his tea. I'll leave that alone." It's nice to meet you Amanda." Baldroy said." It's, nice to meet you too." I smiled slightly. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch." Mey-Rin five plates at a time please. Amanda follow me." He said. We walked back into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

   I shrugged, not knowing what he's fixing and grabbed some milk for him." How exactly did you meet Alois and Claude?" Sebastian asked." I helped them in a store and Alois got a little too happy, offered me a place to stay so I took it." I shrugged slightly." And?"." What do you mean, and?" I asked looking at him." You knew I was a demon so that should mean you know about Claude too. There's more to the story my dear." Sebastian glanced at me. I looked down." Okay, fine." I sighed.

 

_***Flashback*** _

 

_**I sighed, dusting in the ball room." Why is this manor so big?" I mumbled to myself. I stopped dusting and looked around." I'm sure no one will notice." I shrugged. Now's my chance to look around more. I left the ball room and walked upstairs, going down the hallway, looking at the pictures. I doubt there's anything interesting in here. I heard a door open and I quickly hid. I saw Claude leaving a room and going downstairs.' I knew he had a room!' I thought.**_

_**Once I knew he was far away, I quietly opened the door and went inside, quickly closing it. I looked around. The room was dark. I'll leave it as it is so I won't get caught. I tip toed around the room. There were a lot of spider webs in the room, which is odd. I saw something reflect off the little bit of light in the room. I looked over to see a book. I walked over to the book and saw a golden pentagram on the front of it.** _

_**" Well that's demonic." I mumbled, moving it off of the book. I picked up the book and opened it to a random page. They were articles. I looked for the date." 1655? No he must've found these somewhere." I said to myself. I started to read it.' This is talking about demons...' I thought. I looked at the next one. It was titled 'Gold Eyed Monster'. Gold eyed, are these about Claude? No, he can't be. I turned the page and saw a picture. It was titled 'Caught On Camera'. It was a picture of Claude. My eyes widened.** _

_**" He's a demon?" I mumbled.' And I'm sneaking around in his room.' I thought. I slowly closed the book and put it back. I walked towards the door but I heard footsteps. I cursed under my breath and quickly hid under the bed. The door opened and I closed my eyes.' Leave. Leave. LEAVE!' I thought. I forgot to put the pentagram back. I mentally slapped myself. It was really quiet." CLAUDE!" Alois yelled.** _

_**Perfect. Claude sighed, leaving him room. When I was sure he was gone I quickly got up from under the bed and ran out of his room. I stopped when I got to the end of the hall, taking deep breaths. So, Claude is a demon, serving Alois? That doesn't sound right at all.' Unless he's going to take his soul.' I thought. I felt myself get light headed." Amanda." Claude called. I yelped and turned around." Yes?" I asked." You didn't finish dusting the ball room." He said." I'm sorry! I'll go finish." I tried to walk pass him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.** _

_**" One more thing." He said. I looked up at him. I couldn't tell if he was mad, his face was emotionless." What is it?" I asked." Were you in my room?" He asked. Damn!" Um..." I trailed. I looked down. His grip got tight around my arm." You should answer my question Amanda." He said." No, I wasn't." I lied. Hopefully he'll leave me alone. Claude sighed." I saw you leave the room." He said. I gulped then chuckled." I got lost?" I said.** _

_**Claude nodded then slammed me against the wall. I gasped in pain." You do know it's very rude to invade someone's privacy." His eyes turned a bright pink.' No! Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.' I thought as I tried to squirm out of his hold." I was just a little curious!"." Curiosity killed the cat." Claude seethed. Aw snap." Well, obviously I'm not a cat. So you can, put me down, and I will finish dusting the ball room." I tried to get away again. Claude chuckled and grabbed me by my neck. I gasped.** _

_**" Or," He lifted me up." I could kill you, let's call it a punishment for being so damn curious." His grip got tighter." Ah! Wait!" I grabbed his wrist closing my eyes." Come on! I'll do anything!" I pleaded." Anything?" He repeated. I nodded frantically. Claude chuckled again." How pathetic." He said letting me go. I fell to the ground coughing and gasping." If you do what I tell you, I'll let you live." Claude smirked." Well, what is it?" I asked.** _

 

_***Flashback End*** _

 

" I knew that I was going to die anyway. I had no choice." I said." So you took the choice of coming here." Sebastian said." Apparently I made the right choice." I said as he took the milk from me." I suppose you did then." He chuckled." Are you willing to go back?"." Not really." I said quickly. Sebastian rolled his eyes." Let me finish, Amanda." He said.

   I chuckled and quickly apologized." We were already invited to a ball they are hosting in two days time." He explained." Oh that's why I had to dust." I nodded. Sebastian eyed me." Hm, I'll be back, stay put." He left the kitchen. I wiped down the counters when he left. A ball. _' Why would they invite the boy they sent me to kill? Well, Claude knew I would get caught by Sebastian, but it still doesn't seem right.'_ I thought. _' Well maybe he's going to kill Ciel. But why do they need me? Sebastian seems highly capable of doing this himself.'_ I rolled my eyes. _' Damn demon.'_ I finished wiping the countertops. _' I shouldn't have gotten myself into this...'_ I started to wash the dishes.

   Mey-Rin walked into the kitchen." Do you need my help?" She asked me, smiling slightly." Um, sure." I nodded. She passed me dishes as I washed and dried them." It's nice to have a new maid other than myself, it's hard being the only girl yes it is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. I chuckled slightly." Well I'm sure we'll be good friends Mey-Rin. I did realize that you're awfully clumsy." I looked at her." Ah yes. Well I must admit that it is worse around Sebastian." Mey-Rin said." Why?" I raised my eyebrows, amused." Why not?! Have you SEEN him?" I laughed at her answer." Well yes I have seen him. I admit that he is attractive but it isn't that serious." I shrugged." You'll see what I'm talking about soon." Mey-Rin said. I shook my head smiling.

  Once we finished the dishes, Sebastian came into the kitchen." Mey-Rin? I see you didn't break anything." He smirked then looked at me." Looks like you're a good influence Amanda." Sebastian said." Why thank you Sebastian." I smirked. He looked me in my eyes for a bit then looked at Mey-Rin." Mey-Rin go finish the rest of your chores please." He said.

   Mey-Rin quickly nodded and ran off." So about the ball,"." I'll go." I shrugged. I immediately regretted agreeing. Sebastian chuckled." Okay then. I'll inform Young Master and we'll go into town tomorrow to get you some more attire." He said. I looked at him, surprised." So, he's buying them?" I asked." Indeed, this surprises you?" He looked at me again. _' No one's ever bought me clothes.'_ I thought. I shook my head." Not at all." I said." Excellent." He said." Thank you for cleaning the kitchen. You're the first servant to benefit me." He said turning to leave.

   I smiled, feeling accomplished." Oh, and I heard the conversation you and Mey-Rin had. I'm flattered that you find me attractive." He chuckled leaving. My eyes widened as I felt a blush creeping up on me. _' Damn demon.'_


	3. Chapter Three

I was really drained out from yesterday. I helped Finnian with their demon hound, Pluto, and it was a lot of work. Suddenly sunlight hit my eyes." It's time to get up Amanda." Sebastian said. I cursed under my breath and pulled my pillow over my face. Sebastian chuckled." That's not very ladylike my dear." He moved the pillow. I sighed, opening my eyes." Now please get dressed. Young Master wants to go into town early." Sebastian said.

   " Five more minutes." I pulled the covers over my face." I'm afraid you have to get up." Sebastian yanked the covers away from me." Now." He demanded. I sighed again and got out of bed." Damn demon." I mumbled." Language my dear." Sebastian said, leaving. I rolled my eyes, getting up. I walked into the bathroom and started to freshen up. After I was done I quickly put on my maid's dress and put my red velvet hair in a ponytail." Amanda! Come, we're leaving!" Ciel called." Yes my lord!" I called back. I ran downstairs and followed them out the door.

   " CIIIIIEEEELLLLL!" I flinched and covered my ears as a little blonde girl with big green eyes hugged Ciel." Elizabeth please calm down." Ciel said." I told you it's Lizzie!" She pouted. Her green eyes moved towards me." And you must be Amanda, the girl we're taking shopping! I'm Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance." She smiled." A pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." I bowed slightly." Now, let's be on our way!" Elizabeth said.

_**~~** _

   As annoying as I thought Elizabeth would be, I actually had fun with her. We tried on and bought several dresses and accessories. We even went to get my hair curled. We didn't get back to the Phantomhive manor until late noon. I put my clothes into my wardrobe and just stared at it.

_**Sebastian** _

    I eyed her closely." You stare at your dresses as if you've never seen so many before." I said as she quickly looked at me." Oh, um,"." Because you haven't, am I wrong?" I walked into her room. Amanda looked down and shook her head." Where are you from?" I asked." My parents got killed, my aunt and uncle wouldn't take me in, I lived on the streets since I was five." She answered. _' What a young age.'_ I thought." Then I suppose you have been through quite a lot." I said.

   She looked up at me. I looked into her hazel eyes and sensed pain, betrayal, a strong passion for revenge but yet, purity." But not enough to break you." I said. _' What a rare soul.'_  I thought." You just read me like a book. How?" Amanda asked me." Your eyes lead to the soul my dear." I said. I turned to leave. _' And yours is quite interesting.'_  I thought." I'll allow you to rest, don't let your curiosity get the best of you." I chuckled leaving.

_**Amanda** _

   I felt the ground shake. I looked around." PLUTO SIT!" I heard Finnian yell. I shook my head and laughed. I wasn't helping this time. I left my room and decided to look around. This manor was pretty big so I'm sure I didn't see all of it. I opened some big double doors that lead to a library, a big one at that." Wow." I mumbled. I looked around the library. So many books.

   I left the library and decided to look around more. I walked down the hall and saw a door that caught my eye. I grabbed the doorknob to see if the door was unlocked and it was. I opened it and looked around inside. _' This has to be the cleanest room here.'_  I thought, walking inside. Who's room is this? I looked out of the window and saw Sebastian helping Finnian with Pluto. I chuckled. Sebastian looked up at the window and we made eye contact. I quickly moved away from the window. I noticed Sebastian's pocket watch. _' Oh this is his room?'_ I thought. I shook my head and quickly left, closing the door behind me.

   I walked downstairs and walked outside, watching Finnian ride Pluto around the garden." SIT, PLUTO, SIT!" Finnian cried. Sebastian sighed. I quickly turned around." Where did you guys get a demon hound anyway?" I asked." Long story my dear." Sebastian chuckled." Though I'm not too fond of dogs." He said walking away. I followed him." Really? But Pluto seems to love you." I said." Indeed, he's always scaring the cats away." Sebastian said." So, you like cats?" I asked. He nodded. _' Awe.'_  I thought.

   I looked at the flowers, the white roses in particular." I see you have a liking to white roses." Sebastian said." Yes." I nodded." Here you are." I turned around to see him handing me a white rose." Thank you." I smiled, twirling it in my hands." You remember what I told you before I left your room, right Amanda?" Sebastian asked me." Don't let my curiosity get the best of me." I mumbled, still observing the rose. I held it up to my nose, taking in the wonderful scent.

   " And yet you still ended up in my room." I froze and slowly looked up at Sebastian. His crimson eyes looked into my hazel eyes carefully." I-I didn't mean to, um, I was just, I didn't-" I paused and sighed." I'm not going to hurt you, Amanda I'm surely not Claude." Sebastian said. I didn't respond." You are very curious, though. I'd say it's a good and a bad thing." Sebastian took the rose from me and cut the stem shorter." What are you doing Sebasti-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sebastian gripped the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up.

   He put the white rose in my hair then smirked." SEBASTIAN!" Finnian and Mey-Rin yelled. He looked up then shook his head." Get some rest, I'm sure you're still sleepy." Sebastian said before swiftly walking off. I blinked a few times. _' You'll see what I'm talking about soon.'_ I remembered Mey-Rin say. I shook my head and chuckled heading back inside the manor. I looked at Sebastian scolding Mey-Rin, Finnian and Pluto. I laughed to myself." Damn demon." I mumbled. 


	4. Chapter Four

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in the library, on one of the chairs. I stretched. _' What time is it?'_  I thought getting up." Amanda you're awake!" Mey-Rin ran towards me." Ah yes, what time is it Mey-Rin?" I asked her." You've been sleep for long time, it's about 5 o'clock now, we need to get you ready for the ball!" She exclaimed, pulling me out of the library." Slow down!" I said, laughing. We ran into my room." Oh I'm excited for you!" She exclaimed." Why?" I asked, sitting on my bed." You're going to a ball! I've never been to one." Mey-Rin said opening my wardrobe." Let's try baby blue, yes?" She pulled out the dress and showed it to me. I nodded and stood up." This is my first one also, I just say I'm nervous. I never wanted my first ball to be like this." I said, taking off my maid's dress. Mey-Rin grabbed a corset." I would make the best of it. An open chance to dance with Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed." Oh goodness." I laughed. Mey-Rin put on the corset, pulling the strings tightly. I grunted and gripped the sheets." A little tighter." I urged her. She pulled the strings again and I took in a sharp breath as she tied the strings." And I don't think I'll be dancing with Sebastian." I said, standing up straight." Oh come on Amanda! Can't you just picture those ruby eyes looking down at you? He's so perfect..." She trailed. I shook my head and took the dress from her as she zoned out. I put on the dress and put my hair in a bun. I eyed the white rose then grabbed it, putting it in my hair." I'll tell you what happens Mey-Rin." I said." Hm? Oh yes! Please do!" She hugged me. There was a knock at the door." Amanda? We are about to be on our way, are you ready?" Sebastian asked." Yes." I opened the door and stepped out. He showed a look of surprise for a split second before it completely went away." Well let's not keep Young Master waiting." Sebastian held out his hand and I took it. I heard Mey-Rin chuckle." Oh shush, you." I laughed as we walked downstairs. Soon we were in a carriage on our way to the Trancy manor." Sebastian, when we get here I need you to keep Amanda and I safe." Ciel said." Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered. _' Man I have a feeling this won't be good.'_  I thought.

Soon enough we arrived at the manor. Sebastian was the first to get out. _' What if something happens?'_  I thought as he helped Ciel out of the carriage. _' I could kill you, let's call it a punishment for being so damn curious.'_ I remembered Claude say." Amanda?" Sebastian asked. I blinked and looked at him." You seem to be distracted." He said as I grabbed his hand. He helped me out of the carriage." I'm fine, Sebastian." I put on a smile." Hm, I don't believe you." He said as we walked up to the door. Before Sebastian could knock, Claude already opened the door." Ah, so glad you could make it." He said. His gold eyes landed on me. _' I am going to die. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.'_  I thought." Are you just going to let us stand out here or are you going to let us in?" Ciel asked." My apologies Lord Ciel. Please do come in." Claude moved out of the way. Ciel walked in and I followed, ignoring Claude's gaze. I heard someone gasp." AMANDA!" Alois yelled. Jesus. He ran down the steps and into my arms." Oh I missed you so much Amanda! What are you doing with Phantomhive?" He glared at Ciel then back at me." Oh! I, um-"." Oh don't worry yourself! I know already. I swear your curiosity is worse than a cat's." Alois laughed as my face turned red." I thought Sebastian killed you! I was so angry, but I'm glad you're okay!" Alois hugged me tighter, making it hard to breathe.

" Why, thank you, your highness but, would you mind, loosening your grip?" I breathed out. He quickly let go." Oh I'm sorry my dear!" He backed up and looked at my dress." You look so pretty! Wouldn't you agree Claude?" Alois eyed his butler." Indeed I would." Claude said now standing next to Alois." I miss you so much Amanda. Won't you come back to us?" Alois glared at me, I swear this kid is evil." Um,"." She works for me now, blame your butler." Ciel said. Alois looked at Ciel." Hm. Fine. Claude see that they enjoy their stay until the ball starts please. I have to get ready!" Alois skipped upstairs. Claude sighed." If you would follow me." He said. I sighed and followed Claude to the ball room." Please, do make yourself comfortable." He said, leaving. I sat down and Ciel did the same." YOU UNGRATEFUL, WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Alois yelled. I flinched slightly." YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME! GET ME CLAUDE!" He yelled. A few moments later, Hannah walked pass, her head hanging down. I felt bad for her." Does he always act like that towards her?" Ciel asked me." Yes, all the time. It's truly sickening." I said. Claude came back into the ball room and sat down the tea. He poured two cups handed them to my and Ciel." Please excuse me." Claude bowed, leaving. I drank some of my tea. _' I wonder when the rest of the people will arrive.'_  I thought, looking around the empty ball room. The room started to spin. I blinked and held my head." Are you alright Amanda?" Sebastian asked me." Y-Yes. Excuse me." I got up and headed upstairs.

" I don't care Claude! This is an order!" I heard Alois yell. I stopped and listened." Do whatever it takes. Bring Amanda back!" He ordered." Yes, your highness." Claude answered. _' Nooo.'_  I thought quickly walking away. I looked for the bathroom, but couldn't find it anywhere. _' Wasn't it this way?'_  I was starting to feel sick. _' Don't tell me there was something in my tea...'_  I thought. I quickly ran into a room and threw up in the trashcan. I took deep breaths. The room was still spinning. I slowly stood to my feet and held my head again. _' I need to go back downstairs.'_ I thought. I stumbled out of the room and down the hall. I stumbled back but bumped into someone." Oh dear. You don't look too well my dear." Claude said." You put something in my tea, you, bastard." I said. Claude chuckled and grabbed my arms." Your language isn't very ladylike. Mind your tongue." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_**~** _

I woke up in my old room. _' Damn!'_ I quickly got up and tried to open the door. It was locked. I huffed and kicked it. I looked around to try to find a way out. I ran to the window and looked down. I can't jump." Amanda!" I heard Ciel call. I ran to the door." I'm in here!" I banged on the door. It quickly opened." Honestly, Amanda." Ciel said." I'm sorry my lord." I sighed." No matter. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and we ran down the hall." Hey! Amanda is mine!" Alois yelled." Stop being such a spoiled brat!" Ciel yelled back. We ran downstairs, heading for the front door but Hannah blocked our way." I'm afraid I can't let you two leave." She said." Hannah please,"." I must follow orders." Hannah said. _' Damn.'_  I thought." Where's your butler when you need him." Alois laughed. Ciel glared at him." I don't always need my butler like you do,"." Who said I always needed Claude? I have Hannah. And Amanda." Alois said." People aren't objects Alois, she doesn't belong to you." Ciel said. _' Where is Sebastian?'_ I thought. The ground started to shake. I looked around." Who do think is winning Ciel?" Alois smirked. I sighed and walked over to a vase. I glared at Hannah and quickly threw it at Alois. She moved away from the door to catch the vase." My apologies, my lord." I picked him up and ran out of the manor." Claude!" Alois yelled as I kept running." Go get Amanda!" He ordered." Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?" I mumbled picking up speed. I ran into their garden and put Ciel down." We need to find Sebastian and leave." I said, looking around." Agreed." Ciel said." Do you know why Alois wants you dead?" I asked Ciel." He kept babbling about making Sebastian suffer." He answered. _' How would that make him suffer?'_  I thought. I felt the ground shake again.

Thompson, Timber and Canterbury blocked our way." Oh come on guys! I thought we were cool!" I took a step back. They looked at each other then sighed before charging. I blocked Ciel and prepared myself, closing my eyes. _' No impact?'_  I opened one eye to see Sebastian." Sebastian!" I said." How brave of you to protect Young Master, but my order is to protect the both of you." He said while fighting off the three butlers. I felt myself get cut in the arm." Ouch! God damn!" I quickly grabbed it and eyed the gold knife that caused the damage. I turned around to be face to face with Claude. I backed up a bit and glared at him. He chuckled." Very intimidating my dear." He said." Come in Sebastian! We don't have all day!" Ciel ordered." I'm surprised you're alive."." I bet you are." I seethed. Claude chuckled." You amuse me." He grabbed my arm and my eyes widened." Know that I always fulfill my orders. I'll pick you up just I did when we found you on the streets." He seethed. I yanked my arm away and slapped him, causing my blood to get on his face." As if I had a choice, you snake."." More of a spider." He chuckled. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked to see Sebastian." We'll be off now." He said, putting me on his back, running off.

  
**_Claude_ **

I sighed and fixed my shirt and tail coat." How disappointing." I said." Clean up this mess, I'll go tend to Young Master." I walked into the manor." Why is it that all the people I love run away from me? It's not fair." Alois mumbled to himself." Will she come back, Claude?" Alois asked me, turning around." You've ordered me to bring her back and I'll see to it your highness." I answered." A yes could've been appreciated." He mumbled rolling his eyes." I've had enough of today. Send Hannah upstairs so I can get ready for bed." He said, going upstairs." Yes, your highness." I nodded. _' Damn that crow.'_ The only problem is Sebastian. I'll get him out of the way soon enough. I touched my cheek, remembering Amanda had slapped me. I pulled away to now see her blood on my hands. I licked the side of my face and my eyes widened a little. _' Better than I thought.'_  I licked the blood off of my gloves." Find your self control." Hannah said, walking past me. We glared each other before she went upstairs. Looks like I didn't pay that much attention to Amanda.

**_Amanda_ **

I sighed walking into my room. A part of me was really looking forward to a ball. I took the rose out of my head and took out my bun. Before I could take off my shoes there was a knock at my door." Yes. Come in." I sighed. Sebastian came in." Are you alright?" He asked me." I'm fine." I nodded. He eyed my arm. I looked at it." Just a simple cut."." That could get infected. Come with me, Amanda." I grabbed my rose and got up, following him downstairs. Sebastian wrapped up my arm." What a disappointment, I at least thought there would be an actual ball." I chuckled. Sebastian smirked." I was looking forward to it also. To watch Young Master try and dance." He said. I held in my laugh." Try?" I asked." He's not that good." Sebastian said." I can't blame him. I'm not really that good either." I shrugged." Hm." He pulled out his pocket watch then looked at me." Wait one moment." He made his way upstairs. Okay then. I looked at my arm. Who knew a butter knife could but so deep? Suddenly I heard music playing. _' You've got to be joking.'_ I thought as my eyes widened. I mentally cursed as Sebastian came back downstairs.

" May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me towards him, spinning me around." Just follow what I do." Sebastian said. I nodded looking down at his feet. I stumbled a little." Look up, Amanda." Sebastian said. I looked up at him." Don't concentrate so hard on where your feet are going." He said. He grabbed my rose and put it in my hair again. I blushed slightly." See. Very easy." Sebastian chuckled." Yes, I suppose." I said." Mey-Rin would love to see this." I chuckled. Sebastian shook his head." She's very interesting." He said." I'm sure you find all humans interesting." I shrugged." Indeed I do." He twirled me around then pulled me back." And I must admit that you and Young Master are the most interesting." He said." Me? I'm the same as anyone else." I said." I see otherwise my dear." Sebastian said. _' It's probably just my soul.'_  I thought. Demons don't have human emotions anyways.


	5. Chapter Five

I woke up back in my room. _' I fell asleep?'_  I thought, sitting up. There was a note on my dresser. I opened it. _' Amanda, Young Master and I had some things to take care of. Please make sure Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy don't burn down the manor. I had fun last night also. I hope there's more to come. And please stay inside the manor. Claude can be very sneaky.'_  It read. I got up and stretched." AMANDA!" Finnian yelled." Hm?" I looked. Him and Mey-Rin ran into my room and tackled me on my bed." I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Mey-Rin laughed." Knew what?" I laughed, pushing them off." I saw you and Sebastian dancing yesterday!" Finnian said." The love of a maid and a butler! So much passion!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Finnian and Mey-Rin started to dance around my room." AMANDA AND SEBASTIAN! AMANDA AND SEBASTIAN!" They chanted. I blushed." Okay! Hey!" I laughed, stopping them." There is nothing between us." I said." Oh come on Amanda!" Mey-Rin said. I shook my head." No." I said. _' I'll pick you up just as I did when we found you on the streets.'_  Claude's threat filled my head." You'll see Amanda." Mey-Rin said." Hey! We have strict orders from Sebastian to let Amanda rest." Baldroy said." Yeah, yeah." Mey-Rin grumbled, leaving." Take care, and don't do any chores Amanda!" Finnian said, running out, closing the door behind him. I sighed and chuckled. _' I'm well enough to do my chores.'_  I thought getting up. That's exactly what I'll do. I got myself ready and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I was about to leave I stopped and glanced back at my dresser. I turned around and picked up the white rose. _' Sebastian..'_ I thought. I shook my head and put the rose in my head, leaving the room. I made my way downstairs without being seen and found my list of chores. I quickly took it." Let's see...tend the garden." I mumbled. I walked out into the garden and inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent of the flowers. I then grabbed the watering pot and water hose. I started with the orchids. I started to hum to myself. Soon I moved on to the roses, making sure I didn't prick myself. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around the garden, seeing no one. _' Hm..'_  I finished watering the roses. I felt like someone was right behind me. I froze and listened." How amusing." Someone chuckled in my ear. Claude. I quickly turned around, pricking my finger in the process. No one was there. I sighed, bringing my finger to my mouth and sucking the wound. _' It's just my imagination.'_  I lied to myself." Why so jumpy my dear?" Claude asked. I turned to see him leaning against a wall." You surely weren't like that yesterday." He said, pushing up his glasses." Leave me alone." I said sternly, backing up." You amuse me." He chuckled." Maybe if you listened to Sebastian, you wouldn't have to worry about me." Claude said. _' Please stay inside the manor. Claude can be very sneaky.'_  I remembered the letter say." Damn." I mumbled." Don't make this hard on yourself Amanda." Claude stood up straight. _' I have to make it in the house..'_  I thought. I dropped the gardening supplies and ran towards the door. I opened it but Claude slammed it shut." It's too late now." He smirked, grabbing my arm. I immediately tried to fight him off." Get off of me you bastard!" I yelled. I kicked and slapped him but nothing seemed to work." FINNIAN! MEY-RIN! BALDROY!" I yelled. Claude clamped his hand over my mouth. I tried to fight him off again." Hands off." I heard Mey-Rin say. I froze when I heard her pull the safety off of a gun. Mey-Rin? Claude chuckled." Down we go!" I heard Finnian yell. Claude quickly moved as a big rock landed where he was originally standing." It would be easier if you would follow orders yourself Amanda." Baldroy said. I glared at him. Mey-Rin shot Claude, causing him to let me go. I stumbled back into Finnian." Silence is a virtue." I said to Baldroy. He chuckled then lit his cigarette. I looked at Claude." Let's go in the manor. Now." I said." Why is that?" Mey-Rin asked." He's not dead." I answered simply. They all looked at me then nodded. We ran inside and closed the doors, locking them." We must keep Amanda safe." Mey-Rin said, reloading her guns. _' I should've stayed inside.'_  I thought.

We stayed in the manor, and Claude never came in but we still kept our guard up. We barricaded ourselves in the kitchen." We've been in here all day. You think he's-" I got cut off by footsteps. Mey-Rin pulled out her guns. As soon as the door opened she fired. Sebastian caught the bullets." Sebastian!" We said in sync. He looked around the kitchen." What happened?" He asked, walking in." Some butler came, trying to take Amanda." Baldroy said. Sebastian looked at me." Did he hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head." You left the manor, didn't you?" Sebastian sighed. I looked down and nodded." Honestly." He shook his head." I'm sorry Sebastian! But I forgot and I didn't want them doing my chores." I said." Amanda he could've taken you. I told you to stay in the manor for your safety." Sebastian said sternly." Sorry.." I mumbled." As long as you're safe." He sighed." Now, let's get everything cleaned up." He said. We cleaned up the kitchen and hallways.

**_(Morning)_ **

Sunlight hit my eyes. I groaned." Come on Sebastian." I whined. I heard him chuckle." Since I can't trust you in the manor, you're going into town with Young Master and I." Sebastian said. I sighed and pulled the covers over me." I hope you're up by the time I come back."." And if I'm not?" I asked." Hm. That's my secret my dear." I heard him leave. He did that on purpose. I stayed in bed, eventually falling back to sleep. I felt someone stroking my hair. It's probably Sebastian. He gripped my hair and lifted me up." Oww! Hey! Why are you-" I opened my eyes and Sebastian was right in front of me." Sebastian what are you doing?" I felt my face turning red." You were curious of what I was going to do. So I'm showing you." He smirked leaning in closer. I felt my heart start to beat faster." That won't be necessary!" I said quickly. He chuckled and looked me in my eyes, letting me go." Good. Now get ready." He said, leaving. I sat in my bed wide eyed for a little bit. _' I can't believe he did that.'_  I thought, getting up. I put on my maid's dress and braided my hair back, grabbing my white rose and putting it in my hair. I straightened out my dress and walked out of my room." I see you're ready." Sebastian said." Silence is a virtue, demon." I said. He laughed." Indeed it is." He said. After Ciel got ready, we went into town. _' It's been a while.'_ I thought, looking around as Sebastian helped me out of the carriage." Big sister! Big sister!" A little girl hugged me. I smiled and patted her head." Hello Victoria. Are you being good for your mother?" I asked her. She looked up at me with dull brown eyes." You don't look well." I bent down to her level." Since you left my Mommy had a hard time getting us food." She said. I immediately felt guilt hit me hard." I am so sorry Victoria." I hugged her again. I completely forgot I was with Ciel and Sebastian, that is until Ciel cleared his throat." Oh! My apologies my lord." I said." It's fine." He looked at Victoria." Victoria, is it?" He asked her." Um. Yes sir. Are you a prince?" She asked." I am a lord. How old are you Victoria?" Ciel asked her." I'm five! Amanda taught me how to talk when I was two and I turn six in three months!" She said proudly. Ciel chuckled lightly." Well Victoria. Kids don't deserve to starve. Come with us to the shop and I'll buy you and your mother food." He said." Really?! Thank you so much!" Victoria ran to hug him." Victoria!" I tried to stop her but she already had her and wrapped around him in a strong embrace." It's fine, Amanda." Ciel assured me, patting her head gently. We went to the shop and got loads of food then took it to Victoria's mother, Ariel." I'm so happy you're in a better place." She said. I smiled." I'm happy Young Master was kind enough to help you. I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly." I said." It's okay Amanda. Your mother would be so proud." Ariel hugged me. I hugged her back." Thank you." I smiled slightly. I pulled away." Well, I can't keep them waiting." I said." Bye Amanda! I love you big sister!" Victoria called." I love you too! I'll see you two soon." I smiled leaving." Did you live with them?" Ciel asked me." No, but I helped them get through, they were like family though." I said." Where did you live before Alois took you in?" He asked." I lived on the streets." I answered." Hm." He said. After shopping around, we went back to the manor. I started to do some chores around the manor with Mey-Rin." Thanks again for your help yesterday." I said to her." No need to thank me again Amanda!" Mey-Rin laughed. I chuckled slightly. _' The last place I want to be is at the Trancy manor_. _'_  I thought.


	6. Chapter Six

**_Sebastian_ **

I sighed slightly, taking in the moonlight." Bored until morning." I mumbled, leaving my room. I've done everything I could possibly do and there's still hours left before dawn. I walked the halls silently. I heard a loud crash and a curse. I looked towards the library. _' Who else could be up at this hour?'_ I thought walking inside. I caught a glimpse of red hair and chuckled." Honestly, you're more fluent in cursing than proper English." I said. Amanda looked back and scoffed." That's not true!" She argued." If you say so. Why are you up anyway?" I asked." Why are you up?" She asked me instead of answering my question." Demons don't need sleep, love. Now it's your turn to answer my question." I said." Well, I couldn't sleep." Amanda turned, facing the bookshelf again. I eyed the books that fell to the ground. Amanda stood at the tips of her toes, trying to reach a book." And why is that?" I asked, walking next to her." No reason." She answered quickly." Don't lie, Amanda." I grabbed the book she wanted." Hey!" She pouted." Tell me." I sighed." I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep so I came here." She reached for the book but I moved it out of her reach." Oh come on Sebastian!" Amanda huffed." What were the nightmares about?" I asked. Amanda looked down." Nothing important." She mumbled trying to grab the book again. I sighed and grabbed her wrist, looking in her eyes. There was more fear than curiosity, how odd, she didn't show any physical changes in her mood." You're scared of something." I said. She looked up at me." How did you-" She stopped her sentence." What is it you're afraid of Amanda?" I asked." It's, um..It's Claude." She mumbled. I mentally growled hearing the name." Like he said, curiosity killed the cat." She shrugged slightly." And as you said, you surely aren't a cat." I chuckled." Yeah, but-"." As long as you're with us you'll always be safe, Amanda." I said. She smiled slightly then yawned." Now I suggest you get some rest my lady." I said. She nodded, leaning into me. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style. I carried her too her room and she fell asleep on the way there. I carefully laid her in bed and tucked her in. I smiled slightly and left the room. _' Such an interesting mortal.'_ I thought. _' Though I might be growing too attached to her.'_ I sighed walking back to the library. I've never felt like this around a woman but for some reason she's different, but different how, I can't put my finger on it. _' Perhaps it's the way we met.'_  I but the books on the ground back in their proper place. Either way I don't recall this feeling I feel. Though it seems familiar, it's been a while since I've felt the feeling. I made my way back to Amanda's room and sat in a chair near here bed. _' Maybe if she has another nightmare she can actually tell me what it's about.'_  I thought sitting back.

**_Amanda_ **

I yawned and stretched, slowly sitting up. I opened my eyes to see Pluto in my face. I yelped as he barked. I sighed." No Pluto. Bad dog! Out of my room!" I scolded him. Pluto whined and left. I got up and sighed. I wonder what time it is. I'm not sleepy at all. I walked to my wardrobe to grab my maid's dress, but there was a note on it. I grabbed the note. _' Wear something nice, we're going into town.'_  It said. I shrugged and grabbed my green dress." MEY-RINNNN!" I yelled, pulling out a corset." Here I come Amanda!" I heard her running then I heard her yelp and something break." Oh dear..." I sighed, running out of the room. She broke one of the vases." Oh dear! Sebastian will never let me hear the end of it!" She started to freak out. I grabbed her and pulled her in my room." If he asks, you were helping me get dressed." I winked. Mey-Rin smiled." Thank you." She said. She put on my corset and helped me into my dress." Amanda! Are you awake?" Finnian asked, knocking on the door." Yes." I answered." Young Master and Sebastian are about to leave." He said. I hugged Mey-Rin and quickly went downstairs." So I see you're awake finally." Ciel said." I'm sorry my lord." I apologized." No need to apologize, Sebastian explained what happened. We best be on our way." Ciel said. We left the manor and Sebastian helped Ciel and I into the carriage." If you don't mind me asking, where are we going my lord?" I asked, realizing we're heading into town." We're going to visit someone, I need to ask them some questions." He answered. I nodded and finished looking out of the window.

Soon enough we were standing in front of a shop. The sign read, Undertaker. We walked inside." Undertaker! Where are you?" Ciel called. I looked around. It was pretty dark in here. And there were coffins everywhere." Ah. Who's the girl my lord?" Someone asked. I turned to my right and was face to face with him. I jumped and hid behind Sebastian as he laughed." She's amusing." So he must be Undertaker." Enough about her, I came for information." Ciel said." Well you know the price." He giggled as Ciel sighed." Yes, yes. Prime laughter. Sebastian can you please handle that." He said." Of course my lord." Sebastian answered. He looked back at me." Please step out with Young Master, Amanda." He said. I nodded and we left the store. After a couple of minutes, I heard Undertaker laugh, making the ground shake I almost lost my balance as his sign fell off of the building." We can go back in now." Ciel said. I followed him into the shop to see Undertaker on the floor, still giggling." What did you say?" I asked Sebastian. He smirked." That's a secret." He said." What is it you need to know, my lord?" Undertaker giggled, standing up." People have been disappearing, do you know anything about it?" Ciel asked. Undertaker shook his head." It really is a shame. Their bodies are just ashes when they come here." He chuckled." Ashes?" I asked." Yes, indeed, Amanda." Undertaker said. I looked at him." I never told you my name." I said." Don't worry about how I know it." He giggled. He's a laugher isn't he?" Wait but-"." SEBAS-CHHHHAAAAAANNNNN!" Someone yelled. I looked around then suddenly saw a red headed man run towards Sebastian." Oh dear." Undertaker giggled as the man jumped to hug Sebastian. Sebastian ducked causing the man to hit the wall. I covered my mouth to hold in my laugh as Undertaker laughed hysterically. Who is he?" So cruel Sebastian, I love it." The man smiled showing razor sharp teeth." Grell, now isn't the time." Sebastian said." Why are you here Grell?" Undertaker asked." Will told me to help you." Grell said." You got in trouble again." Undertaker giggled. Grell looked at me." OH YOUR HAIR!" He ran to me and felt my hair." I love it so much! Red suits you well darling!" He said." Thank you." I said quietly." And look at the white rose! Oh why didn't I think of that?" He huffed. I chuckled." How do you keep your hair so curly?" He asked, running his fingers through it." Oh, I style it everyday, it helps a lot especially when you make it a habit." I looked at his jacket." And where did you get this from?" I felt his jacket." Oh I had this for so long I hardly remember. You know you would look beautiful in a red dress." He said." I never really did it. I feel like that would be too much red."." Trust me darling there's no such thing! I should take you shopping one day so I can show you! I tried to show Bassy but he just loves to play hard to get." Grell said. I laughed." B-Bassy?" I asked eyeing Sebastian. He looked away." Why don't you two walk around town and finish your conversation." Ciel said, slightly annoyed." Oh good idea!" Grell cheered." Be careful Amanda." Sebastian said. I nodded." What about me Bassy? Aren't you worried about me too?" Grell cooed. Sebastian sighed and glared at him." Keep Amanda safe Grell." Sebastian said." Yes, of course. You're such a bore sometimes Bassy. Come Amanda, the red dresses are calling your name!" Grell pulled me out of the store." Careful now!" I laughed.  
  


After literally trying on hundreds of dresses, Grell was carrying at least fifteen boxes. It was almost dusk now." Thanks again Grell. That was a lot of fun." I smiled." It was no problem at all darling. I had nothing else to do and you aren't horrible to be around. We were on our way back to Undertaker's shop so I could go back with Ciel and Sebastian. I heard footsteps and looked around." Did you hear that?" I asked Grell." Yes, I'm sure it was just some kids playing around." Grell said. I nodded and kept walking. I heard the footsteps again." But they sound like they're getting closer." I looked around again." Sounds like there's more than one person too. Oh dear why today." Grell stopped and looked around. I caught a glimpse of purple hair." Grell look out!" I yelled." What!? Where are they?" He looked around as Timber and Canterbury charged for him." Ugh any demon that's not Bassy isn't worth my time." Grell put down my boxes and pulled out a chainsaw. _' A chainsaw?'_ I thought." Who carries a chainsaw?" I mumbled." A grim reaper." Claude answered. I sighed, but not turning around." Can't you just, tell Alois that I don't want to go back there? I'm sure this will make life so much easier." I said. Claude chuckled." I'm sure you would like that. But we all miss you Amanda." He said. I turned to face him." I'm not going back." I said." I'm afraid that's not up to you." Claude said. I looked at Grell." You said he's a grim reaper?" I asked." Yes." Claude answered. Grell pushed his chainsaw through Timber. I flinched as he pulled it out. His light green eyes landed on Claude." I swear if any if those beautiful dresses are messed up, I'm coming for you. Now I don't know who you are, but Sebastian told me to keep Amanda safe." Grell said." Yes, but I know who you are. Don't you think Sebastian fancies Amanda more than you, Grell?" Claude asked. My eyes widened." What? That's ridiculous. Demons can't love mortals, right?" Grell asked." It's possible." Claude answered. _' It's possible?'_  I thought." I think it's best if I take Amanda, for her safety." Claude said. I mentally scoffed." I don't think so." Grell said." Then you would have no more competition." Claude said. There was a pause. _' Grell, please don't listen to him.'_  I thought." As tempting as that sounds. Sebastian would surely have my head and I actually like Amanda anyway." Grell pushed me behind him. I sighed with relief. Claude sighed." Fine. We'll have to make this quick." Claude took off his glasses." Indeed. I don't want those dresses to get wrinkled." Grell charged at Claude. He aimed his chainsaw for his face, but Claude grabbed it with both his hands. _' How close are we to Undertaker's shop?'_ I thought looking around. I sighed and grabbed up the fifteen boxes, quickly walking off. I made it to the shop and put down the boxes." Amanda, I'm surprised you're not with Claude." Undertaker giggled. I looked at him." Wait, you knew this was going to happen?" I asked him. He nodded." How?" I asked, walking towards him." Classified information." Undertaker chuckled. I huffed." Just a fair warning." He said. I looked at him." Curiosity will get you stuck in a web my dear. Be very careful. A spider has no mercy." He said. What?" What do you mea-" I got cut off by the ringing of a bell. Someone came in the store. I looked to see Grell." Are you okay?" I asked him." I'm fine darling." Grell said, fixing himself." Damn demons." He huffed." Undertaker be a doll and call Ciel so Amanda can go home." Grell said." No need." Sebastian said coming in." He sent me to get her." He said." Handle your friend Bassy. He's surely a handful." Grell sighed sitting down." I'm so tired now!" He whined." And don't forget Amanda's dresses." He said." I wouldn't consider Claude a friend." Sebastian picked up the boxes." And thank you for keeping her safe." He said." It was no problem Bassy! Anything for my love!" He said. Sebastian sighed." Come Amanda." He said." Bye Grell!" I waved." Tata darling! I'll visit I promise!" Grell cooed. We left." Would you mind holding these?" Sebastian asked handing me the boxes. I took them and Sebastian picked me up and ran back to the manor. He put me down and took the boxes." Thank you." I said. Sebastian nodded as I walked inside. We walked to my room and Sebastian unpacked my dresses. He chuckled." He wasn't joking about getting you all red dresses." He said. I laughed." I know. Grell is a lot of fun." I looked at Sebastian." He seems to fancy you too." I taunted. Sebastian sighed." I am not interested in the reaper." He said. I laughed." But I think you two would be cute!" I kept teasing him. Sebastian glared at me." Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" I winked getting up. Sebastian chuckled." Not at all." He finished unpacking my dresses and stood up. I took the rose out of my head and brushed my hair." How come the rose won't die? Usually flowers would be withered up at this period of time." I said." As long as you have it, it won't die." Sebastian said. I smiled slightly." That's nice." I said." Did Undertaker tell you anything?" Sebastian asked me." Um, he said my curiosity will get me stuck in a web and a spider has no mercy." I acted like I didn't remember." Hm." He looked away." Do you know what he was talking about?" I asked him." Yes. But it's best if you don't know." He said." But Sebastian-" He shook his head. I sighed." Okay then." I mumbled." Get some rest Amanda." He said. I looked at him." What's bothering you, Sebastian? You're not usually like this." I said." There's nothing bothering me." He looked at me." There is. Because if there wasn't, you wouldn't be acting like this." I said. He sighed." It's nothing you should be concerned about."." It is something I should be concerned about because I-" I froze, stopping my sentence. _' I what? I care for him deeply. Though I promised I wouldn't feel such emotions for a demon like him, I couldn't stop it.'_ I thought. Sebastian started at me. I felt his eyes even though I was looking at the ground." I-I'll just, get some rest." I said, starting to take off my dress. I stopped when he didn't leave." Good night, Sebastian." I said." Good night, Amanda." He said before leaving. I took off my dress and corset and put on my nightgown.

**_*Flashbacks*_ **

**_Sebastian took the rose from me and cut the stem shorter." What are you doing Sebasti-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sebastian gripped the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up. He put the white rose in my hair then smirked._ **

**_Suddenly I heard music playing.' You've got to be joking.' I thought as my eyes widened. I mentally cursed as Sebastian came back downstairs." May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand._ **

**_I felt someone stroking my hair. It's probably Sebastian. He gripped my hair and lifted me up." Oww! Hey! Why are you-" I opened my eyes and Sebastian was right in front of me." Sebastian what are you doing?" I felt my face turning red." You were curious of what I was going to do. So I'm showing you." He smirked leaning in closer. I felt my heart start to beat faster." That won't be necessary!" I said quickly. He chuckled and looked me in my eyes, letting me go." Good. Now get ready." He said, leaving. I sat in my bed wide eyed for a little bit._ **

**_" What is it you're afraid of Amanda?" Sebastian asked." It's, um..It's Claude." I mumbled. It grew quiet." Like he said, curiosity killed the cat." I shrugged slightly." And as you said, you surely aren't a cat." Sebastian chuckled." Yeah, but-"." As long as you're with us you'll always be safe, Amanda." He said. I smiled slightly then yawned." Now I suggest you get some rest my lady." He said. I nodded, leaning into him. Sebastian chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I blushed slightly. He carried me to my room. I dozed off before I could make it._ **

**_*End Flashbacks*_ **

I sighed and laid back in my bed. _' I think I'm falling for a demon.'  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_" Mommy! Mommy!" I cried." Amanda stay back!" My mother ordered." Don't touch my Mommy!" I ran towards the person in front of my Mommy. The person turned to face me. I stopped and backed up as blue eyes looked down at me." Mind your business brat!" He growled, swinging his sword towards me." Don't hurt my daughter!" My Daddy moved me out of the way and he got hit with the sword. I screamed." Daddy!" I ran to him as he hit the ground." Run." He told me. Tears ran down my face as I ran." Amanda!" Someone called as I kept running. It's all my fault._ **

" Amanda! Amanda!" Mey-Rin shook me. I yelped, sitting up." Are you okay?" Finnian asked." Yes, I'm fine." I sighed." Amanda. You're crying." Sebastian said. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked down. Mey-Rin hugged me. I cringed and pushed her away." I'm, sorry. But I'm fine, I don't need any hugs, no sympathy, I don't want to talk about it." I got out of bed. Mey-Rin nodded and left, taking Finnian with her. I sniffed." I meant that for all three of you Sebastian." I looked at him. He was the last person I wanted to see right now." Tell me what it was about." He said." I'd rather not." I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed my maid's dress." Amanda,"." Why do you care?" I asked, not looking at him. Sebastian didn't answer. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I got myself ready and put on my dress. I put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and got pushed against the wall." What the hell Sebastian!" I yelped." I care about you deeply, Amanda. I don't like to see you like this. Tell me what is bothering you." Sebastian said. I looked up at him. I couldn't tell if he was lying." It's just my parents. The nightmare was about my parents." I said." What else is bothering you?"." Nothing else." I tried to push him away." Don't lie to me." He said." I'm not." I looked down. Sebastian sighed and backed up. He grabbed my rose and put it in my hand." Find me when you're ready to talk, Amanda." He said, leaving. I sighed and sat on my bed." It's all my fault." I mumbled as tears fell from my eyes again.

**_Thompson_ **

" Hm, she's crying." Timber said." Obviously, we can see that now can't we?" I replied." Do you think she remembers when we helped her?" Canterbury asked." I doubt it." I said." Highly doubt it." Timber added." Well. Let's get this over with. We won't hear the end of Claude if we don't grab her now." I said." Hope she'll forgive us after this. She's very pretty." Timber said." She's a mortal you would end up killing her. Let's go." Canterbury said." Less talking more action. We still have to clean the manor you know." I said. We made our way in the room. I mentally sighed, looking around the room. I nodded to my brothers and we put our plan in action. Timber quickly grabbed Amanda, causing her to drop her rose. He covered her mouth as I quietly closed the door. Amanda tried to push Timber off of her." Now, now Amanda. We won't hurt you." I assured her as Timber picked her up." Unless it's needed." Canterbury added. We made our way back to the manor." We're truly sorry Amanda." Timber said, sitting her down." We were just following orders." I sighed." Indeed. Now, back to work." I heard Claude say." Bossy over achiever." Timber whispered. I chuckled slightly before leaving.

**_Amanda_ **

I didn't say anything and I didn't move." So quiet. This is a first." Claude chuckled, walking towards me. I glared at him." There's no need for your, threatening death glare my dear."." What happened to picking me up just like you did when you found me on the streets." I mocked him. Claude chuckled." And I actually thought you were out of it." He teased me. I stood up." You're going to let me out of here."." Says the mortal talking to a demon. I don't think you're going anywhere." Claude said." When Ciel finds out I'm gone he's going to send Sebastian." I said." I have that under control." Claude handed me a duster." Now I suggest you get to work. His highness wants the manor spotless." Claude turned to leave." Try to escape and you'll deal with me. Believe me when I say you don't want that." Claude warned me while going up the steps. I huffed before starting to dust.

After dusting inside the manor I went to sit in the garden. _' There has to be a way out. What's the worse Claude can do anyway?_ _'_  I thought. I sighed remembering that he's a demon. That eliminated a lot of plans." You shouldn't be out here alone." Hannah said. I looked at her then turned back around." I shouldn't be here at all." I mumbled." Surely it's not that bad."." It's bad enough. But I'm stuck here now aren't I?" I asked." I'm afraid so, Amanda." Hannah said. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked to see Timber." What do you want?" I asked. Canterbury sat on the other side of me." You're still mad at us?" Timber whispered." Obviously." I whispered back." We didn't mean to, Amanda." Canterbury whispered." Ah yes. Just following orders. Be defiant for once." I whispered to him." Easier said than done." He whispered back." Follow us." Timber grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the manor." Where are we going Timber?" I asked as we went upstairs. Canterbury shushed me and signaled for me to whisper. I sighed and nodded. Timber finally stopped." Remember when you snuck in Claude's room?" Canterbury whispered." Kind of hard to forget." I whispered back." What did you find?" Timber whispered." Um, some articles about him." I whispered." You know, when he talks about picking you up like he did when he found you on the streets. He didn't mean when he saw you in the shop. His statement is pretty literal." Timber said." What? But I haven't seen him before then. And where's Thompson?" I whispered. Timber and Canterbury pointed towards a door. My eyes widened." That's Claude's room!"." Exactly." Timber whispered." No. No. No. No. Nope. I'm out. I am out." I whispered walking away. Canterbury grabbed my arm." A demon killed your parents." He whispered. I froze." What?" I asked. Timber shushed me." I don't know who he was, but I know he killed your mother with his sword and took your father's soul." Canterbury explained. I didn't respond." When you ran you bumped into Timber and fell into the street." Canterbury whispered." We saved you just in time." Timber added." The term picking you up off the streets was your short period of time in the orphanage before you ran off. Claude took you there." Canterbury said. Thompson came out of Claude's room and over to us." I don't know what he did with the journal, it's not there." He whispered. _' Curiosity will get you stuck in a web my dear.'_ I remembered Undertaker say." I really think I should go you guys." I whispered, trying to hide how nervous I was. They looked at me then nodded." You're right. You should go rest. Sorry Amanda." Thompson whispered. I nodded quickly walking off. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I looked up to see Claude." I'm sorry." I mumbled, walking past him. Why did Alois even want me back here? I looked out the window and saw that it was dusk. I'm getting out of here. I looked around. Claude went back the other way, so maybe I can go through a window downstairs. I quietly made my way downstairs." CLAUDE!" Alois yelled. I swear that boy is pure evil. I opened up a window and climbed out of it. I closed it and ran into the woods. _' Maybe if I just keep straight I'll make it out.'_  I thought looking around. I started to walk once I got tired." Sebastian.." I mumbled. I wonder what they're doing.

I huffed, my feet were hurting bad. I sat down on a log. I made it far, but Claude must know I'm gone by now." You don't heave warnings well, do you my dear?" Claude asked. I stood up and looked around. I didn't see him anywhere. I ran through the woods quickly dodging trees. I ran into Claude and fell to the ground. I looked up to see glowing pink eyes staring down at me. I gulped and backed up." I don't understand you sometimes." He walked towards me. He grabbed my arm and stood me up." Wait,"." I'd rather you not speak. You'd probably get yourself into more trouble." Claude said. I didn't respond. He pushed me against a tree. I yelped." Just let me go!" I struggled to break free. Claude rolled his eyes." I don't think you understand." Claude pulled out one of his butter knives. He put it against my neck." U-Understand what?" I asked." What you're worth, Amanda." Claude answered." What do you mean?" I asked as his knife pressed harder against my neck." I'll show you." He smirked." No, Claude don't-" I screamed in pain as Claude cut my neck with his knife. How is this showing me anything?" BASTARD! Let me go!" I started to fight again. He licked my neck and I froze." Delicious." He whispered. I whimpered and closed my eyes. He chuckled." Tell me. Do you still think Sebastian is coming to your rescue?" Claude teased me." Fuck you." Claude yanked my hair." Mind your tongue." He said. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my hand." Let me go.." I trailed." I'm afraid I can't do that." Claude licked my neck again and I shivered." Because you're following orders or because you don't want to let me go?" I asked. He chuckled." Both." He picked me up bridal style. I was starting to feel light headed." Put, me down. Bastard." I mumbled, trying to push him away. Claude sighed and started to walk back to the manor. Everything went black. _' Sebastian.'_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Mey-Rin_ **

" Mey-Rin! Have you seen Amanda?" Finnian asked me." No I haven't. Not since yesterday. She never came out of her room." I said." We should go talk to her." Finnian said. I nodded." Let's bring her some tea!" We ran into the kitchen to make the tea." Stop running. You're making too much noise." Ciel grumbled walking past." Ah, Young Master! Welcome back!" I exclaimed. He waved me off going upstairs. Sebastian chuckled." He's a little cranky right now." He said walking past. After making the tea, we made our way to Amanda's room." Amanda?" Finnian knocked on the door. No answer." We bought you tea." I said. Still no answer. Finnian sighed and opened the door. We walked inside but Amanda wasn't there." Amanda?" I asked. I saw her white rose on the ground, withered up. Me and Finnian looked at each other." SEBASTIAN!" We yelled.

**_Amanda_ **

I woke up to be face to face with Thompson. I jumped and sat up." Jesus, Thompson." I sighed." My apologies, Claude sent me to wake you up." He said as I got out of bed. I noticed I was in a nightgown." Do you know who changed me?" I asked. Thompson chuckled slightly." Just let yourself think it was Hannah." He said as my face turned red. _' Note to self. Slap Claude as soon as you see him.'_ I opened my wardrobe and sighed, grabbing my lavender maid's dress." Um, can you leave Thompson?" I asked him." Do you know how many women I've seen in my lifetime, Amanda?" Thompson asked." I'm sure you've seen many, demon." I looked at him." But that doesn't mean I feel comfortable with you in my room." I said. Thompson nodded." Fine, fine. But hurry will ya?" Thompson said leaving. I shook my head and quickly got ready. I walked downstairs to see the triplets." What happened?" Timber whispered, touching the cut on my neck. I flinched a little." It still hurts, and I don't really want to talk about it." I whispered back." Well let me see." Thompson whispered, looking at my neck." It's not that deep." Canterbury whispered. Someone cleared their throat. We all turned around to see Alois. Jesus." Instead of sitting there whispering to each other you should be tending the garden! Get to work!" He glared at me." All of you!" He yelled. We nodded and quickly walked off." I swear that boy can send someone over edge." Timber whispered." Well said." Thompson whispered back. I chuckled, starting to water the tulips. _' I care about you deeply, Amanda.'_ I remembered Sebastian say. I sighed. _' So did that mean he actually had feelings for me, or he just cares about my well-being...'_  I thought. Did they even notice I was gone? I looked around the garden." What are you looking for?" Canterbury whispered. I jumped a little then sighed." A way out." I whispered back." Hm, good luck with that." Timber whispered.

After tending the garden I went back to my room and sat on my bed. _' I need a way out.'_  I thought, laying back." DON'T TOUCH ME, IDIOT!" I heard Alois yell. _' Why does he talk to Hannah like that?'_  I thought shaking my head. I want to go home. _' Home?'_  I sat up." Did I just call that place home?" I mumbled. I guess I can call it home." I want Sebastian to come and get me out of here." I mumbled." Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Sebastian whispered. I gasped and looked around." Sebastian?" I asked." Yes?" He answered. I turned around and saw him smirking at me. I smiled and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back." Please. Take me back. I don't want to be here anymore." I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of his neck." Of course." Sebastian said. He quickly left with me in his arms." Did Claude hurt you?" Sebastian asked me." I'd rather not talk about it." I said. He sighed." Very well." He nodded. _' Now's my chance to ask him how he feels about me.'_  I thought. Since I'm not facing him, this should be easy." Sebastian." I called." Yes?" He asked." I have a question." I said." What is it you want to know Amanda?" Sebastian asked me." Um, I just was, do you, can you," I sighed. Sebastian chuckled." Calm down, and try again." He said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath." How do you feel about me?" I asked." I actually, don't know." Sebastian said." Don't know?" I asked." I don't know what it's called." He said." Well, explain how it makes you act." I said. Sebastian nodded." Well, I started to think about you more often. I started to care more and I had an urge to see you. At first I thought it was just your soul, but it felt different." He said. I didn't respond." The feeling is familiar. But it's been years since I've felt it." Sebastian said." Well, I think the feeling, you're feeling, is the same as mine." I sighed. Sebastian stopped and put me down." And what exactly is that feeling?" Sebastian asked me." Well, it's love." I looked down." Love." He repeated. I nodded." No wonder..." He trailed. _' I shouldn't have said anything.'_  I thought." Well then." Sebastian lifted my head up and kissed me. I froze. _' Wait.'_  I looked up at him." You just,"." Yes, I did. Was that a problem?" Sebastian asked." Yes. I mean no! No! I'm just, it's, never mind." I said. Sebastian chuckled." You amuse me." He picked me up again. Once we were back at the manor, Sebastian put me down." AMANDA!" Finnian hugged me tight." Are you okay? I was so worried." He said." Organs, collapsing." I breathed." Oh! Sorry!" Finnian quickly let me go." I'm fine, there was no need to be worried." I smiled. Finnian smiled back. I walked inside and sighed. _' I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here.'_  I thought. I looked around for Mey-Rin." Where's-" I got tackled to the ground." I thought you were gone and I was never going to see you again!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. I laughed." I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said. She helped me up and hugged me." Oh my! What happened to your neck?" Mey-Rin asked touching it. I flinched." Don't touch it!" I hissed." It still hurts?" Finnian ran to look at it." It's not that deep, but it could get infected." He said." Let me see." Sebastian lifted my head up. I blushed a little." It looks like this cut is from a butter knife." He said." I'm fine." I said." Yes, but Finnian is right. It could get infected. Come with me." Sebastian pulled me up to my room. I sat on my bed and watched him. He pressed his hand against my neck and I flinched." It was Claude, wasn't it?" Sebastian asked while cleaning the cut." Yes but it's not that bad,"." I'm not worried about the cut itself. I'm worried about what he did, after he cut you." He said looking at me. I didn't respond." So I take it I have to assume?" Sebastian asked. I looked down as me put a bandage on my neck." I can assume he cut you to taste you, am I wrong?" He asked." No." I mumbled." Are you okay?" Sebastian lifted my head up." I'm fine." I said, smiling slightly. _' He kissed me. I can't believe, he kissed me.'_  I thought. He pulled out his pocket watch then sighed." I need to prepare lunch for Young Master." He stood up." I'm coming!" I got up." I would like it better if you rest." Sebastian said. I shook my head, looking up at him." Very well then." He chuckled. I smiled and followed him downstairs. I didn't want to be alone anyway. We walked into the kitchen and I sat on the countertop to watch him cook. I watched him closely. I don't think he notices me. _' I wonder if his hair is soft. It looks soft.'_  I thought. He glanced up at me and I looked down. Sebastian chuckled before finishing what he was doing. I jumped down from the countertop and walked over to him. I touched his hair. _' It is soft.'_  I thought." What are you doing?" Sebastian asked." I wanted to know if your hair was soft." I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed then covered my face." Why so bashful? We are together, are we not?" Sebastian asked, moving my hands from my face. He's enjoying this, I know he is." Well yes,"." So don't act so shy." He chuckled pecking my lips. I smiled as he let me go and started to make some tea for Ciel." Are you going to follow me up to Young Master's study?" Sebastian asked me." Duh." I shrugged taking the tray of tea from him." You know I can handle this by myself right?" He asked, grabbing the food." Yes I do, demon." I glared at him as he smirked." But I'm helping anyway." I said, walking upstairs.

After helping Sebastian all day, I was kind of tired. I never knew he did so much. I sat in the hall as he put Ciel to bed. Soon he came out of the room, closing the door behind him." I never knew you did so much in a day." I said, getting up." I wouldn't say it's a lot." He said as we walked down the hall." Well to you it's not a lot. To me, it is." I said. Sebastian chuckled." Are you tired?" He asked." No." I answered." I think you are." He said." I think I'm not." I smiled at him." You do need some rest Amanda." He said. I sighed." But I don't want to." I said." Why don't you?" Sebastian asked. I shrugged. Sebastian grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him." There's no need in lying my dear." He said. I sighed." I'm scared."." Of?" Sebastian asked." Getting kidnapped again." I mumbled." I'm not going to let that happen." Sebastian assured me." But,"." Would you want me to stay in your room?" He asked. I nodded, looking down." Well, let's go." He said. Sebastian walked me to my room. I grabbed my nightgown then glared at him." You wanted me in here." He smirked." Whatever." I chuckled going into the bathroom. I changed into my nightgown then came back out. I looked at my window." No one is going to get you while I'm here." Sebastian assured me. I sighed and hugged him. _' I'll have to get used to this.'_  I thought as he hugged me back." It will take some time getting used to this." Sebastian chuckled." Yeah I know." I smiled. I laid down and Sebastian tucked me in. He moved my hair away from my face and kissed me." Don't let Grell see you, Bassy." I teased. He glared at me as I laughed." Very funny." He said." Funny indeed." I said. He rolled his eyes." Go to sleep, Amanda." He said." It's not that simple." I huffed." Relax." He stroked my hair." So, you're just up all night?" I asked him. Sebastian nodded." What do you do?" I asked." Well from now on I'll be in here to calm your nerves." He said." Well what did you do before?" I asked." I walked about the manor, nothing major." He answered. I yawned." Sleepy yet?" He asked. I smiled slightly." Good night, Sebastian." I said." Good night, Amanda." Sebastian said.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**( One Week Later)** _

" Careful Mey-Rin!" I yelped as she dropped some plates." Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed." It's fine." I sighed. I quickly cleaned the mess." I think that was all we had for the day." I said." Well what do you want to do?" Mey-Rin asked me. I shrugged." Well, let me do your hair." I smiled." I don't see why not." Mey-Rin agreed. We went up to my room and I sat Mey-Rin in front of my mirror. I took her hair out of the two ponytails and it fell down to the middle of her back." Your hair is long." I said running my fingers through it." I know! I never know what to do with it though." She said." Here." I twisted her hair into a bun." See, that's cute." I smiled." Oh yes it is!" Mey-Rin clapped. I eyed her glasses." Can you see without those glasses?" I asked her." Oh, no, I'd rather not take them off either." She said. I shrugged." Okay." I said, taking her hair out of the bun and french braiding it." Tada." I smiled." I like this one too!" Mey-Rin smiled." Well you look cute with it." I grabbed a white ribbon and tied the end of the braid. I heard something explode." Oh dear!" Mey-Rin said running out of my room. I followed her into the kitchen to see Baldroy scratching the back of his head." How?" I asked." He used his flamethrower again." Finnian said." Again? Baldroy, you don't need your flamethrower to cook the food." I laughed." How many times have I said that." Sebastian said. I turned around and smiled at him." Yeah, yeah. I won't use it anymore then." Baldroy said." That's what you said the first time." Sebastian sighed." And the second time." Finnian smiled." And the third time." Mey-Rin chuckled." Oh you have no room to talk. You and your two left feet." Baldroy said to Mey-Rin." I'll have you know I've had less accidents since Amanda came." Mey-Rin pointed out. I smiled." Yeah a lot has changed since Amanda came." Baldroy said." Awe." I chuckled, starting to clean the mess Baldroy made. Sebastian chuckled." Well since it seems Amanda does everything, why don't you clean this mess instead of her." He stopped me from cleaning. Baldroy sighed, starting to clean." And you come with me." He pulled me out of the kitchen." I could've cleaned that Sebastian."." Yes, but I didn't want you to." He said." Where are we going?" I asked him." Out in the garden." He answered." Why?" I asked." So many questions." Sebastian chuckled." Yes, answer them." I said." It's a surprise, Amanda." Sebastian said. I huffed. Once we were in the garden I looked around." Close your eyes." Sebastian said." Why?" I whined." Just do it." He chuckled. I pouted and closed my eyes. This is really killing me." Learn to tame your curiosity my dear." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I sighed." But I want to know what you're doing." I said." Why? You don't trust me?" He asked. I felt something cold around my neck." What's that?" I went to feel it but Sebastian stopped me." Hands down." He said. I pouted again." Open your eyes now." As soon as he said that I looked down. It was a necklace with a white rose on it. I smiled." Thank you Sebastian!" I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back." You're welcome." He lifted my head up and kissed me." AHHHH!" I heard Mey-Rin scream. Sebastian quickly pulled away and sighed." I knew it! I KNEW it!" She laughed. He glared at her and she stopped. I laughed." You'll never let me live this down, will you?" I asked." Of course not! I told you so." Mey-Rin giggled. I shook my head as Sebastian sighed. I looked up at him." Did she strike a nerve?" I teased. He looked at me then smirked." Maybe." He said." Oh my, oh my! FINNY!" She yelled ruining off." And now everyone else knows." I nodded." Did you tell Young Master?" I looked up at Sebastian as he chuckled." He found out two days ago." He said." Good, because if he didn't he was going to find out today definitely." I sighed." AMANDA AND SEBASTIAN! AMANDA AND SEBASTIAN!" I heard Mey-Rin and Finnian shout." Oh dear." Sebastian said as I covered my face." I swear..." I trailed." They'll calm down soon." Sebastian moved my hands and kissed me again. I blushed." Shouldn't you be working?" I asked." Indeed, I should. But you're distracting me." He smirked." Well demon." I chuckled." Get back to work, before Young Master gets mad." I said." Ah, yes. I have to go into town. Please, stay in the manor this time my dear." Sebastian said." I will!" I pouted as he laughed." Now, Amanda." He said." Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes, walking in the manor." Bossy." I mumbled." I'm just worried about your safety." Sebastian kissed my forehead and walked past me. Finnian hugged me and lifted me in the air." I knew it!" He laughed. I laughed with him." Finnian, put me down please." I said. He put me down." I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" Finnian cheered." Well don't get to excited. Sebastian isn't exactly a rain of sunshine." I said as he glared at me. Finnian giggled." He must be doing something right." He teased. I blushed." Hey now." I warned him as Mey-Rin laughed." I'm not done your makeover." I said to her." Good, something to keep you busy." Sebastian said." Come back soon." I kissed his cheek." I'll be as quick as possible." He hugged me again before leaving. I turned back to Mey-Rin now, let's see if you can fit my dresses." I said grabbing her wrist.

" There!" I said. I had Mey-Rin in one of the red dresses Grell bought me and I put her hair up in a bun." You can come in now Finnian!" I called. He opened the door and looked at Mey-Rin." Wow! You look really pretty!" He said. Mey-Rin blushed." Oh stop! It's embarrassing!" She exclaimed. I laughed. We heard a window break. Everyone froze. We glanced out in the hallway." Amanda!" Grell exclaimed jumping in front of us. I yelped. Finnian picked him up." Wait! Finnian he's harmless." I tried to stop him but he already threw him against the wall. Mey-Rin stopped him. I helped Grell up." You know the front door is better Grell." I chuckled." Oh I'm sorry for frightening you my dear." Grell hugged me." It's fine, Grell." I laughed, hugging him back." Why are you here?" I asked." Well I missed you dear! And I'm running from someone at the moment." Grell looked around." As long as they don't come in here." I chuckled. He looked at Mey-Rin." Red looks LOVELY on you darling!" Grell cooed. Mey-Rin blushed." Oh! I do feel like it's too much red, yes." She said." There's no such thing! It's your turn Amanda!" Grell pushed me in a room." Wait! Grell I don't want you in here while I change!" I said." Oh I'll cover my eyes darling!" He said. I sighed.

After my makeover, Mey-Rin and Finnian went to their rooms and I sat with Grell in my room." Ugh this is SOOO boring! I'm going to walk around." He left my room." Wait Grell! I don't think that's a good idea!" I quickly followed him. He was already walking down the hall." I'm sure exploring won't be bad." He looked around. We turned the corner and walked past the library." Why don't we just go in the library?" I asked." Ah, who's room is this?" Grell asked, opening the door. My eyes widened." Grell-"." Oh it's so clean." He walked inside. I followed him and closed the door." Grell we shouldn't-"." It's big too. I but it's awfully plain." Grell sighed in disappointment." Grell, listen! We shouldn't be-"." AHHHHHHHH! Oh this is Bassy's room!" Grell exclaimed picking up the pocket watch." Yes! And we shouldn't be in here." I said, shushing him." Oh he's not even here, what's the worse the could happen?" Grell jumped on Sebastian's bed." Jesus help me." I mumbled. He opened his dresser and five cats jumped out. I sighed and shook my head as the cats meowed, jumping out of the window." Well I should've expected that." Grell eyed a journal on the shelf." No, Grell." I said as he grabbed it. Grell flipped to a random page then gasped." HE caused that big fire in 66?!" Grell exclaimed." Grell! Stop!" I took the journal, but curiosity suddenly ran through me. I flipped to another page." He, caused the war in 53 also." I said in amazement." Oh let me see." Grell took the journal back. I came to my senses." Wait! No! Grell, Sebastian will kill us!" I said. After fifteen minutes I finally convinced Grell to leave. He put the book away and walked to the door. He faced me." I'll have to teach you how to have more fun, Amanda." He said while opening the door. Sebastian stood behind him, his eyes glowing a pink color. Jesus, now is the time to intervene." Um. Grell."." I mean honestly. Bassy isn't even that scary." Grell said." Grell."." And he's not here anyway, so there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure I would've heard him com-"." Might I ask what you're doing here, Grell." Sebastian said. Grell quickly turned around." Bassy! Oh dear. We were just,"." In my room. Why is that?" Sebastian asked. Me and Grell backed up." Just looking around. No harm done right?" Grell chuckled nervously as Sebastian walked towards us. So Much for 'not even that scary'. He grabbed Grell by his collar." Wait, don't hurt him!" I called following them. Sebastian threw Grell out of the manor." I think it's in your best interest if you do not return, Grell." Sebastian said." Indeed, I think it is. Good luck Amanda! Tata!" Grell waved. I glared at him. I quickly turned around and walked back upstairs. _' Let me just sit in my room.'_  I thought." Amanda." Sebastian said. I froze and sighed silently. I turned around and his eyes were crimson again." Yes?" I flashed a smile." Why, was Grell in the manor?" He asked." Well, he came in through a window. He said he missed me." I said." Why were you two in my room?" He asked." No reason. You know what. I'm suddenly extremely sleepy. Night. Love you." I said and walked towards my room. I was about to grab the doorknob but Sebastian grabbed my wrist." What did you two touch?"." What? Touch? We didn't touch anything." I said. Sebastian sighed." Please, stop lying Amanda. I'm not exactly in the mood for this." He said, slightly tightening his grip." Well, all your cats are gone." I said." Hm."." And, me and Grell looked through some of your journal." I said. He didn't respond. I closed my eyes. _' Jesus, I know we're on bad terms right now. But I would really appreciate it if-'_  My thoughts got cut of by Sebastian chuckling." Are you, praying?" He asked. I quickly opened my eyes." No." I said." I'm not going to hurt you Amanda, if that's what you're worried about." He said." Okay..." I looked at him and noticed he had a red rose that wasn't there before. It was odd though, darker than a usual red rose." Don't go into my room anymore, unless I'm with you my dear." Sebastian said. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I hugged him back. _' Note to self. Grell will get you in trouble.'_ I thought." You should get some rest." He said." But I'm not sleepy." I looked up at him as he sighed." You're worse than Young Master."." You love me though." I smiled. He chuckled." Yes, I do." He said." You're weird." I said." Am I?" Sebastian asked." You're a demon, but you love me, a mortal. It's weird."." But it's possible." He said." How? I thought we were just food to demons." I said." If you stay in the human world long enough, you can gain human emotions, sadly." Sebastian said. His eyes flashed pink." What are you thinking about?" I asked." Hm?"." You just thought of something, and it made you angry, I saw your eyes flash." I said. Sebastian looked away." I'd rather you not know, and hopefully you won't find out." He said." But I want to know." I pouted." No Amanda."." But you always say something like what you said and it makes me curi-" Sebastian cut me off by kissing me. I blushed and hid my face in his chest." Learn to tame your curiosity." He chuckled." And go change so you go can go to bed."." But I'm not sleepy." I whined." Then I'll sit in there with you my dear, just go change." Sebastian said. I nodded and walked into my room and closed the door, taking off my dress and taking my hair out of the french braid it was in. I put my nightgown on and opened the door again." I don't see why you make me go to bed." I said as Sebastian walked in. I closed my door again and jumped into my bed." Because you need proper rest." Sebastian tucked me in and sat in the chair next to my bed. I turned to face him." How come you never actually lay with me?" I asked." Because I have little self control. If I lay with you I'll contradict myself when I say you need proper rest." Sebastian said." Why?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. I thought about what he said, then blushed." Ohhhh shit." I mumbled." Mind your tongue." He chuckled. _' God damn.'_ I thought." So now you're quiet I see." Sebastian teased." Oh, shush. I'm just, thinking of questions." I said." If you had little self control I'm sure I would be dead right now, right?" I asked him." I believe that would be true." Sebastian answered. I started to think about what he said. _' I wonder how many women he slept with. Is he even good in bed?'_  I thought, blushing." What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked, smirking." Huh? Oh! N-Nothing." I said. He laughed." Well whatever you're thinking about, you don't want to know." Sebastian said." Why don't I?" I asked." You'll regret it." He said simply. _' Regret it?'_  I thought." Why would I regret it?" I asked." So many questions." He mumbled." You just, will, Amanda." He smirked at me." But I don't know what you mean." I said." Didn't I warn you about your curiosity?"." But I want to know why I would-" Suddenly my hands were pinned above my head. I blinked and realized Sebastian was on top of me." Woah! Time out!" I blushed, trying to break free." This is where curiosity can get you, my dear." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly as he let me go and got off of me." Now let's change the subject because the last thing you want, is me aroused." Sebastian sat back. I chuckled nervously." You know what. You're right about the proper rest thing. Good night, Sebastian. Love you." I said quickly before closing my eyes. Sebastian chuckled." I love you too."


	10. Chapter Ten

I woke up and yawned. Of course Sebastian was gone by now. I got up and stretched. I walked into my bathroom to freshen up. After I walked back into my room and grabbed my maid's dress. I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked at my window but no one was there." Hm." I hummed, taking off my nightgown and putting my dress on. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail as someone knocked on the door." Come in." I said." Good morning, Amanda! I need your help in the garden." Mey-Rin said." Okay." I smiled, following her into the garden. I got the feeling of being watched again. I looked around." Are you okay?" Mey-Rin asked. I looked at her." Yes, I'm fine. Just a little uneasy." I smiled slightly. I helped her tend the garden. I sighed silently. _' There's someone watching me.'_ I looked around again." Where's Sebastian?" I asked Mey-Rin." Ah, he's-"." Right here." Sebastian said. I turned to face him." Are you okay?" He asked me." I feel like someone's, watching me." I said. Sebastian looked in the direction I felt the glare coming from. I raised an eyebrow." I'm sure it's nothing my dear." He turned his attention back to me and grabbed my hand and stood me up." Wait but-"." Mey-Rin you finish things out here. Amanda I think it's best if you tidy up inside." Sebastian lead me inside the manor." You know what's going on, don't you?" I pulled myself away. Sebastian looked at me." It's, Claude, isn't it?" I whispered. He sighed angrily. So it is him. Sebastian grabbed me and hugged me." Your fear of him is very unsettling my dear." He said. I sighed and hugged him back." Claude won't touch you, I'll make sure of that." Sebastian stroked my hair. I nodded and sighed." But what if-" Sebastian cut me off by lifting my head up. His crimson eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked into my eyes." Don't doubt me, Amanda." He said. I nodded." You're right. I'm sorry." I looked down." It's fine my dear. Now please, stay in the manor and if something happens just yell as loud as you can." Sebastian pecked my lips." Okay.." I trailed. He gave me a smile before swiftly walking back outside. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I started to wash the dishes. _' At least the glare went away...'_  I thought." AMANDA!" Finnian yelled, causing me to yelp." Y-Yes?" I sighed." I'm sorry if I startled you!" He said." It's fine, I'm just a little jumpy." I chuckled slightly." Well maybe you should rest! I'll finish in here." Finnian patted my shoulder." You had us all worried. Including Barldroy, but he's too tough to show those feelings." He chuckled then looked at me again." We care about you Amanda, you're our friend and we want to keep you safe." He hugged me. I was surprised honestly, but I hugged him back." Thank you Finnian."." Call me Finny." He smiled at me. I nodded, smiling back. I made my way back to my room. Maybe I do need some rest. I walked into my room. _' I feel oddly drowsy.'_  I thought, laying on my bed. _' I just need to relax...'_  I fell asleep.

**_" Such a handful." Claude sighed, backing me to a wall." Let me go!" I started to kick." I'm afraid I can't do that."." Why? Because Alois ordered you to?" I seethed. Claude chuckled." Yes, you see, my Master wants to make Sebastian suffer." He started. I froze.' This can't be good.' I thought." His love for you makes this much easier." Claude smirked devilishly at me." No! Let me go!" I started to struggling again." It is a shame though. I think I've taken an interest in you also." His gold eyes looked down at me. I looked up at him, managing to put on my meanest glare." Let me go, Claude."." And what if I don't, my dear?" His eyes turned pink, glaring into my hazel ones, causing me to cower back in fear." It's much easier if you don't struggle, Amanda." Claude said. I quickly smacked him, knocking off his glasses in the process. They broke as they hit the ground. He growled, pinning my wrists above my head. I yelped." Quite the fighter, my dear." He said." I think it's best, if you rest." Claude came closer to my face, his lips lingering over mine. I tried to break free again." It will all be over soon." He smirked, slowly kissing me._ **

I screamed and quickly sat up. I looked around, sweat brimming my forehead. My heart was beating so hard, it felt like it could burst. _' I'm fine. I'm fine. It was just a dream.'_  I thought, slowly getting up. My body felt numb and I was shaking. I looked out of my window and saw the moon high in the sky." My, your nightmare must have been very bad, my dear." I yelped and quickly turned around to see Sebastian walking in with a tray of tea. I took deep breaths then sighed." What do you mean?" I asked." Well," Sebastian turned me around to face him. I looked up at him." Your eyes, show fear. Your skin is pale. And your heart is beating rapidly." He said. I looked down." May I ask, what your nightmare was about?" Sebastian asked. His crimson eyes showed anger, but his face, was expressionless." It, was about Claude.." I trailed. Looking down again, I told him about my nightmare. I felt his grip tighten slightly." I know you told me not to worry, but for some reason this has been bothering me. I'm sorry Sebastian." I sighed." It's fine my dear. It's not your fault." He glanced down at his rose then back at me." But I'm really scared and-" Sebastian shushed me as I whimpered." Everything will be fine. I need you to relax." He whispered in my ear, rubbing my shoulders. I took a deep breath." Please, sit down." He lead me to my bed. I slowly sat down as Sebastian handed me a cup of tea." Get some rest, my dear." He said. I felt the feeling that I was being watched again. I glanced back at my window quickly to see that no one was there. I looked back at Sebastian to see he was looking at the window also." Don't leave your room, I'll be back." He got up." But,"." Please, listen Amanda." Sebastian ordered. I nodded quickly as he left, closing the door behind him. _' Bossy.'_  I thought, sipping my tea. _' It is a shame though. I think I've taken an interest in you also.'_ I remembered my nightmare. That seemed all too real. I shook my head. _' Don't think about it.'_  I thought, drinking some more tea.

**_Sebastian_ **

I walked out of the manor and made my way into the garden." Don't tell me you're going to break our deal, Faustus." I said. I knew he was here, there was no need in searching. He soon came out of the maze." Of course not. I didn't touch her, did I?" He asked me, a smirk playing on his lips." I suppose I can take the blame for not being specific." I sighed, glaring at him." But I think it's in your best interest if you don't harass Amanda."." I don't think you know my best interest then." Claude chuckled, pushing up his glasses." I'll keep the deal that we made Michealis." He glanced at Amanda's window." Just know in the end, she'll be mine. Trapped in my web."." You amuse me. That won't happen." I chuckled." Now, leave Amanda alone. I'm sure your Master grows impatient." I said." Hm. Very well." He turned to leave." Oh, and Claude." I stopped him. He turned his head slightly." Give her another nightmare, and I'll break the promise myself, along with your neck." I seethed." You amuse me." Claude smirked before leaving. I made my way back inside the manor to Amanda's room. I opened the door to see that she changed into her nightgown." Are you okay now, my dear?" I asked, walking in the room. Amanda nodded. I poured her more tea and brushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly. _' Simply beautiful.'_  I thought. Amanda yawned and looked at me." What?" She furrowed her eyebrows together and started to fix her hair." Is there something wrong?" She asked. I chuckled and stopped her." You look beautiful my dear, that's why I'm staring." I said. She blushed." Oh.." She trailed, yawning again. She laid down." Hm. I'm surprised I didn't have to tell you this time." I said." Well I've had enough of today, that's all." Amanda said." And you think tomorrow will be better?" I stroked her hair." Hopefully." Amanda chuckled." Sometimes hope can get us through. Even if we know the odds of even making it through."." I don't understand why humans hold on that tiny thread." I said." I don't understand why I do it either. I guess it can't be helped..." Amanda trailed, falling asleep." No. I guess it can't be." I whispered, kissing her forehead.


	11. Chapter E;even

" WATCH OUT!" I heard Barldroy yell. I opened my eyes and sat up." So this is what I wake up to." I mumbled, chuckling. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed." Oh my! Bard what are you doing?!" Finnian yelped. I ran out of my room and down the hall." Kill it! Kill it!" Mey-Rin cried. I walked into the room." What's with all the noise guys?" I walked into the room to see Mey-Rin standing on her bed and Barldroy looking around with his flamethrower." Where'd it go?" Finnian looked under the bed." Where'd what go?" I yawned. Mey-Rin looked at me and froze." A-Amanda. Don't move." Finnian said slowly." What? What's wrong?" I asked. I felt something crawling on me. I looked at my shoulder to see a huge spider. I screamed and started to freak out." GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I cried." Calm down!" Barldroy tried to hold me still." Keep still, Amanda!" Finnian grabbed a pillow. He knocked the spider off of my shoulder and I jumped on the bed with Mey-Rin." WHAT IS GOING ON IN-" Ciel stopped when he saw what was happening. He looked down to see the spider and sighed." Honestly. It's just a spider." He grumbled." S-Sorry my lord!" Mey-Rin said as Sebastian came behind Ciel. He chuckled, shaking his head." Just, get back to work." Ciel ordered." Yes, my lord!" They quickly left the room. I jumped off of the bed to catch up with Mey-Rin." Wait Amanda." Ciel stopped me. I hummed slightly and turned around." Is there something I can do for you Lord Ciel?" I asked. Him and Sebastian looked at each other. _' I don't think that's a good sign.'_  I thought." Actually there is. I don't think you'll agree easily though. Sebastian, make us some tea and bring it to my study. Amanda, please follow me." Ciel ordered. I nodded slightly." Consider it done, my lord." Sebastian bowed slightly before taking his leave. I followed Ciel back to his study." Please, take a seat." He sighed, sitting down. I followed his actions and sat across from him. He smirked at me." I find it amusing that Sebastian fancies you, Amanda." Ciel said. I blushed and quickly looked away as he chuckled." Though at first I found it hard to believe. A demon such as himself falling for a mere mortal." I nodded in agreement." I'm surprised to see that he actually cares deeply about you." Ciel finished. I looked at him again." This, love he has for you, is dangerous. Yet, it is helpful." He said as Sebastian came into the study." What, do you mean?" I asked as Sebastian poured Ciel his tea then poured mine." In case you didn't already know, Alois' goal is to make Sebastian suffer. I have yet to find out why." Ciel sighed, sipping his tea. I glanced at Sebastian before taking a sip of mine also." Of course, since he loves you, you're the target." I gulped silently." Yes, I figured that." I said." There's no need in me beating around the bush any longer. I need you to consider going back to the Trancy manor." Ciel said, causing me to almost spit out the tea that I just let into my mouth. I quickly swallowed it and set my cup on the table." My apologies, Lord Ciel but I don't think I can-"." Alois has a certain attachment to you. You're the only one who can look for answers in that manor without causing a lot of trouble." Ciel said. I stayed silent." If, I were to agree, what would I be looking for?" I asked." Anything that explains why Alois has it out for Sebastian." Ciel answered, drinking some more of his tea. I sighed, picking up my cup again, drinking some tea." I said I would help you in getting rid of Alois. That's exactly what I'll do, my lord." I nodded. Ciel smirked at me." Wonderful. So, we can put this plan into action. Sebastian, send out invitations. We will host a ball in two days time." Ciel said." Of course, my lord." Sebastian nodded. Ciel looked at me again." Th-" He was interrupted by a loud crash." AMANDA!" Finnian called. Ciel sighed." Thank you for helping me, Amanda. You're free to leave." He waved me off." There's no need to thank me, my lord." I stood up and quickly walked to the door." Thank you, for not killing me." I chuckled before leaving. I closed the door behind me and ran downstairs." What is it Finny?" I asked, looking around. My eyes widened as I saw a big mess in the ball room." Oh, my, God." I mumbled." I, got a bit carried away while playing with Pluto." Finnian scratched his head, chucking nervously. I looked to see the demon hound now in his human form, scratching and chewing on the couch." Okay, okay. Let's clean up this mess and get Pluto outside before Sebastian comes." I sighed. If course, this was easier said than done.

" PLUTO!" Finnian yelled as we chased after him. Pluto barked and quickly ran up the steps." Bad dog, Pluto!" I called getting to get him to stop. I grabbed his collar but he just pulled me along with him, causing me to knock down vases and pictures upstairs. I tried to stop him." Come on Pluto! Sit!" I hugged. He suddenly came to a stop, whimpering. I flew over Pluto but Sebastian caught me before I could hit the floor." Pluto. Outside, now." Sebastian ordered. He pouted but followed Sebastian's orders. Sebastian sighed." What a mess." He mumbled, putting me down." I'm sorry, Sebastian! It's my fault!" Finnian said." It's quite alright, please, don't bring Pluto into the manor anymore." Sebastian said. Finnian nodded." Thanks, Sebastian." I smiled." No problem." He chuckled." Now please, help Mey-Rin in the kitchen, I'll clean this up." He kissed my forehead as I nodded, running down the steps." Oh dear!" I heard her sigh. I walked in the kitchen and saw water everywhere." Jesus Christ." I mumbled." Oh, Amanda! Please help me fix this mess." She said. I smiled." Of course. I'll get the mops, you start the dishes." I said running out of the kitchen.

I sighed and sat in the garden." What a long, tiresome day." I sighed." You can admit it was fun though!" Finnian sat next to me." Yes, it actually was fun, chasing Pluto around." I giggled. Mey-Rin sat on the other side of me." And the look on Sebastian's face when he saw the kitchen." I said." Ah, yes! It was priceless, yes it was!" Mey-Rin laughed." Even when Barldroy put a grenade in the oven." I shook my head." Ah yes. Though today was eventful, tomorrow is a day worth waiting for." Tanaka said. I looked at him, wide eyed." Tanaka? Wait. So you can actually-"." It's a long story." Barldroy sat in front of us." Done getting yelled at." I teased as Finnian laughed. Barldroy rolled his eyes." Yes, ha ha very funny." He said." Ho ho ho." I looked at Tanaka." That will be explained." I pointed to him." Yes, of course." Mey-Rin said." But, let's just enjoy this sunset." Finnian sighed happily. I looked at the sky and, Finnian was right." It's simply beautiful!" Mey-Rin gasped." Yeah, it is..." I trailed. I looked around then back at the sky. _' I'm proud to call them my friends.'_ I thought.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The ball was coming up fast, and I was helping with last minute preparations. Someone knocked on the door." I got it!" I called. I walked to the door and opened it to be met with bronze eyes. He had purple hair and, by the looks of his clothes, must be Indian. His eyes widened." Ah the heavens have blessed my eyes with such a beauty!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened slightly." Oh! Why, um thank you. May I ask, who you are?" I asked." Oh how rude of me. I am Prince Soma." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. _' Oh goodness.'_ I thought." And this is my most loyal servant, Agni." I looked behind Prince Soma to see a man with white hair and grey eyes. I noticed his hand was bandaged up." Well, you must have gotten an invitation to Lord Ciel's ball. I am Amanda Red, the newest maid of the Phantomhive manor. It is a pleasure to have you, your highness." I curtsied." No need to be so formal, dear Amanda." Prince Soma said." AMANDAAAAAA~" I quickly stood up to see Elizabeth." Lady Lizzie!" I smiled. She hugged me tightly." It's a pleasure to see you again." I said." Wait. Ciel told me you were the guest of honor! Oh no! You should be getting ready, not working!" Lizzie exclaimed." Lady Elizabeth is right my dear." I looked back to see Sebastian." You go and get ready. I can handle everything else." He smiled at me. I sighed and nodded." I'll help you get ready! Oh I'm so excited!" Lizzie pulled me up the steps.

  
  " Done! Oh you look beautiful!" Lizzie clapped. I looked down at myself. My dress was sky blue and, lavender. _' What a coincidence.'_  I thought sarcastically. Though the dress was pretty. I smiled slightly." Thank you, Lady Lizzie." I said. There was a knock at the door." All our guests are here, and we can't start without our guest of honor." Sebastian said, opening the door." Yes, of course! I'll meet you downstairs." Lizzie winked at me before leaving. Sebastian walked towards me." You look beautiful." He said. I blushed." Thank you," I looked down. Sebastian sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close." It'll only be for a couple of days, Sebastian." I assured him." Yes, but Claude will be there. It doesn't settle my nerves." He said. I sighed." Don't make me think about it." I mumbled, hugging him." I'll be fine." I said." If you insist." He pulled away from the hug and kissed me." Let's take you downstairs, everyone is awaiting your arrival." Sebastian linked my arm with his and lead me to the ball room." Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor. Celebrating her stay at the Phantomhive manor and changing things for the better in such a short period of time. Please, everyone enjoy yourselves." Ciel announced as everyone turned to face me. I looked down and blushed slightly." Save a dance for me, my dear." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I nodded, smiling. I made my way through the crowd. _' Where'd Elizabeth go?'_ I thought. I bumped into Canterbury." Sorry." I chuckled. He smirked and nodded." How do you know I'm not going to kidnap you?" He whispered, raising his eyebrows." I don't." I whispered back." Take me to see your brothers, will ya?" I asked. He shrugged and took my hand, taking me to the table where drinks were being served." Enjoying yourselves?" I asked. Timber turned and looked at me." It's, okay." He whispered." Why are you over here, if you don't mind me asking." Thompson whispered." Well, I'd rather talk to you guys than Claude." I shrugged. Canterbury chuckled lightly." Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He warned me." I forgot to ask, why do you guys whisper?" I asked them." We're ordered to." Thompson whispered." We're not the, nicest people." Timber whispered chuckling." We tend to be foul mouthed." Canterbury shrugged." And we never have good things to say about his highness." Thompson added, rolling his eyes. I laughed." I can see why." I whispered." AMANDA!" Alois hugged me tightly." H-Hello, your highness." I groaned slightly as the triplets started whispering to each other." I missed you so much!" He pulled back and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back. _' Pure evil.'_  I thought." Do you like it here, Amanda?" Alois asked me." Oh! I-"." I surely hope not. Because I miss you dearly." He pouted." I'm sorry your highness but-"." Don't worry Amanda. I'll bring you back where you belong." He said in a playful tone. Someone smacked his hands away. I looked to see Ciel." Don't you think it's rude to harass the guest of honor, Alois." He seethed. They glared at each other." I suppose you're right my dear Ciel. See you soon, Amanda." He smiled at me again before walking away. Me and Ciel made eye contact before Elizabeth pulled him away. I turned back to the triplets. They looked at each other then at me. I raised an eyebrow." What? Is there something on my dre-hey!" Thompson grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor." This is the best way we can talk to you without, you know who eavesdropping." He said, spinning me around and pulling me back." What is it?" I asked. Timber pulled me from Thompson." You know why Alois is pressed on keeping you, right?" He asked me. I nodded, sighing." It's not just about that crow demon." Timber rolled his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows together." Then what else is it?" I asked. Canterbury twirled me to him and dipped me. There were a few claps and gasps as he pulled me back up." We did a little more searching, you helped Alois before." He said. What?" Wait. What do you mean?" I asked. Timber pulled me back to him." Do you remember a village being burned down?" He asked." Yeah, my grandparents died in the fire...." I trailed." He never forgot you after that. He said you were the nicest person in that village." Timber explained." So that's why-" The lights went out." What the hell..." I mumbled as I looked around. _' I didn't dance with Sebastian yet.'_ I thought as I heard people murmur." I need to find Sebastian." I mumbled. I tried to walked away but Timber made his grip on me tighter. I looked up to see three pairs of glowing pink eyes. _' Shit.'_ I thought as one of them covered my mouth." Can't say I didn't warn you." Canterbury whispered. Everything went black.

    I groaned but kept my eyes closed. _' Here we go.'_  I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. Back in the Trancy manor. I looked out of the window and saw that it was dusk. I sighed and realized I was in a nightgown. I looked around. _' No one in my room this time.'_  I thought. I quickly cleaned myself up and changed into my maid's dress. I looked down at the necklace Sebastian got me and sighed, before leaving my room. I looked around." Boo." Timber whispered. I jumped and turned around to see the triplets. He chuckled." Ha ha." I glared at him." We have to keep an eye on you." Thompson said." Of course." I mumbled." Sorry about knocking you out." Canterbury scratched the back of his neck as they started to walk down the hall." Oh you guys were just following orders." I teased, following them." Why are you guys helping me anyway?" I asked." Um-"." We don't like Alois, if Ciel wants to get rid of him we see no problem in it." Timber whispered, glaring at Canterbury." Hm. Okay." I whispered, shrugging. We went downstairs into the kitchen. I looked around and caught a glimpse of Hannah in the garden. I looked at the dishes in the sink." Might as well do something." I sighed, walking towards the sink. I started washing the dishes as the triplets prepared breakfast for Alois. I washed my last dish and dried my hands then felt something on my head. I gasped realizing it was an egg. I spun around glaring at the boys." What?" Timber asked smirking." Which one of you did it?" I asked. They looked at each other, then back at me. I grabbed the bowl of eggs." Fine." I shrugged, throwing two eggs at each of them. I chuckled." For demons, that was weak." I teased. Timber quickly picked up the flour and threw it towards me. I yelped and ducked as it hit the dishes. Flour filled the air in the kitchen." I just washed those!" I pouted, looking around for the boys. I caught a glimpse of someone and threw four eggs at them. I looked around, backing up slowly. Soon the flour cleared and I saw the triplets looking away. I tilted my head." What?" I asked. I turned around and looked up to see Claude, covered in eggs." Nice warning boys." I mumbled glancing at them." Get this kitchen cleaned up immediately." Claude ordered. I turned around to wash the dishes, again." Not you, Amanda." Claude stopped me. I mumbled curse words as Timber chuckled." Come with me please." He said. I handed Timber my bowl." If I'm not back, prepare my funeral." I whispered. He chuckled." Yes, we'll come look for you." He whispered back. I followed Claude out of the kitchen as he cleaned himself up." What do you want?" I asked him. He glanced back at me." I'm going to give you a fair warning. Heave it this time." He said." And what is the warning?" I asked." You shouldn't go sneaking around the manor."." What would happen if I did?" I challenged." You'll have more cuts similar to the one on your neck." He said. I felt the scar and glared at him as he turned to face me." What's the whole, ' Make Sebastian suffer' thing about?" I asked." That's none of your business, my dear." Claude said. I noticed the rose he had. It was the same as Sebastian's. _' This isn't right.'_ I thought." What's with the rose?" I asked." Hm. That's also none of your business."." Well the first question is my business because it's the reason why I'm here." I said." Ah yes. That doesn't mean you should know." Claude eyed me. I gulped silently." Were, you the one who gave me the nightmare?" I asked hesitantly. Claude smirked at me." Of course. That obviously wasn't a memory, Amanda." He said. I backed up." Why would you do that?" I asked." I'm in a complicated situation right now, my dear." He walked closer to me, backing to a wall." I can't touch you. It's already annoying." He growled, his face inches from mine." I-I, uh-" I took a deep breath." What do you mean?" I asked." That's none of your business." He smirked. _' Asshole.'_ I thought." Now, I'll let you get back to work. Don't let me catch you snooping around, Amanda." With that he walked down the hall. I made my way towards the kitchen." HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MESS IN MY KITCHEN!" I heard Alois yell. I turned around.'  _I'll just go to the garden instead.'_  I thought. I walked out into the garden and looked around. _' I don't see any roses the same color as the one Claude has.'_  I huffed, deciding to examine the white roses. I pricked my finger and yelped. Some of my blood dripped into the rose, making a dark red color, the same as Claude and Sebastian's rose. My eyes widened. _' I knew I saw that shade of red before.'_ I quickly cut the rose, taking off the thorns and hiding it in my pocket." Leave us to get yelled at." Timber whispered. I turned to look at them." You guys started it." I whispered, chuckling. Canterbury rolled his eyes." Well I didn't throw eggs at Claude." He whispered. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes." Did he hurt you?" Thompson asked. I shook my head." Hm." He eyed the rose in my pocket." I see you're finding out about the deal Claude made with Sebastian." He said." Wait, you know about it? I mean, you could've told me."." Yes. Could have." Thompson nodded. I scoffed." Well, that's how demons seal a deal, and since Claude didn't touch you, I'm sure that's what the deal was." Timber whispered. I nodded, somewhat understanding. _' So Claude can't hurt me if he does catch me looking around.'_ I thought. He'll expect me to look around today. _' I'll start in a few days then.'_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**(** _**One Week Later)** _

  " Amanda wake up." I felt Thompson shake me. I huffed and covered my face with my pillow. He sighed." They always give me the job of waking you up." He said. Suddenly I was lifted out of the bed." Thompson!" I whined. He stood me on my feet as I looked up at him." Don't look at me like that, Hannah is busy with Alois so we have her chores." He fixed my hair." Where's Claude?" I yawned." Who knows." Thompson huffed. He looked at me." Please get dressed so we can start." Thompson left. I sighed and yawned. I put on my maid's dress and left the room to see the triplets." So, what are we doing first?" I yawned again." Cleaning the hallways." Canterbury whispered grabbing my wrist." And keeping you out of Alois' sight." Timber sighed." Huh? Why?" I asked as he handed me a broom." Yes Timber, why?" Canterbury looked at his brother. I looked at the both of them." Now isn't the time for bickering." Thompson whispered. We started to clean. _' What's with them?'_

    I huffed, finally finishing up in the garden." AMANDA!" Alois jumped on my back. _' Jesus.'_  I stumbled forward a bit." Y-Your highness! How are you?" I asked him as he climbed off of me. I turned to face him." I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He smiled. He stared at me." Um, your highness?"." Do you remember me?" He asked. I saw hope in his eyes." Yes, I do." I said. I suddenly pictured him when he was younger." Your highness, you were so, different. You didn't like anyone at that village but your brother. But, I never thought I'd see you again, holding a deal with a demon." I sighed." It's a long story, Amanda. But, I'm happy you didn't die in the fire." He smiled. I smiled slightly, refraining myself from petting his head. He hugged me again." Why, do you want to make Sebastian suffer?" I asked. Alois chuckled." He's the one who caused the fire." He answered. I froze." He killed my brother. Your grandparents.". _' No.'_  I thought, closing my eyes." But I'll give him what he deserves." Alois said, venom basically dripping from his voice. Revenge has taken him whole." But enough of that. I want to have some fun! There's a magic show in town, I want to invite Ciel and tease Sebastian." He smirked. My stomach churned at the thought, but I looked away and nodded." Great! We'll leave later to later in the evening. I'll be nice and bring along Hannah and the three imbeciles." He said, referring to the triplets. I chuckled lightly. _' Maybe I can check Claude's room before we leave.'_ I thought." I'm so excited. I'll go get ready!" He ran into the manor. I chuckled lightly and made my way inside. _' Let's make this quick.'_  I thought. I swiftly went into his room and looked around. Of course his journal isn't the same place. I walked towards his wardrobe and opened it." Nothing weird." I mumbled. I felt something on my hand. I looked to see a spider. I yelped and shook it off. I took a deep breath and kept searching. _' There has to be something...'_  I looked everywhere, but the bed. I looked under the pillows. My eyes widened. _' Ciel's ring?'_ I picked it up. It is Ciel's ring. I shook my head and quickly made my way to the door. I opened it, but it was slammed shut before I could open it any further. I looked above my head to see a gloved hand holding the door closed. I quickly turned around to see Claude. _' He can't touch me, I'm safe.'_ I tried to tell myself, eyeing his rose." I'm starting to think you're deaf, my dear."." Why do you have Ciel's ring?" I asked, glaring at him." You'll have to find that out yourself. Go sneaking around again." He teased me." Well what are you going to do? You can't touch me. So I can't get hurt." I challenged." Ah yes, the deal." Claude looked at his rose then back at me." Hm, I suppose I can play this little game a while longer..." He trailed. I raised an eyebrow." Wh-"." COME ON LET'S GO! I'M READY!" Alois yelled." Looks like it's time to leave. He opened the door and I glared at him before leaving. I walked downstairs to see Alois running around." You should stay close to us." Thompson whispered. I looked up to see him glaring at someone. I followed his eyes. He was glaring at Claude." But I need to tell Sebastian about-"." That's what he wants you to do, Amanda. He didn't even take the ring from you." Timber whispered. I looked down and and realized I still have the ring." Something's going on." Thompson mumbled as I examined the ring." How can I be so stupid." I huffed." This band his gold, Ciel's is silver." I whispered. _' Something is going on.'_  I thought as we left the manor.

    " This is so exciting!" Alois pushed himself through the crowd with Ciel close behind him." Don't be so rude." He scoffed. I glanced at Sebastian as he walked next to Ciel. _' I miss you so much.'_  I thought. _' I miss you too, my dear.'_ I jumped slightly and eyed Sebastian closely. _' You can, hear me?'_  I thought. _' Indeed I can. Did you find anything? I want you back as soon as possible.'_  I chuckled at his comment. _' I feel like Claude is up to something, I just don't know what....'_  I trailed. I wanted to ask him if he started the fire like Alois said, but I left it alone. Soon enough we were in front of the stage and the lights dimmed. I looked around." Good evening, fascinated souls." I heard someone chuckle. A man dressed in all black walked into the spotlight on the stage. His eyes were light blue, almost the same shade as Alois' eyes. I tilted my head slightly as he bowed before us." I would take the time in introducing myself, but I'm sure you'd rather get on with the magic. Am I right?" He looked up as the crowd cheered. He chuckled and pulled out some cards shuffling them." Let's start with the basics." He stood straight up. His eyes scanned the crowd." Lord Ciel Phantomhive." The man smirked at Ciel." Pick a card, my lord. But please, don't say it out loud." He held the deck of cards out before him. Ciel looked at the cards and sighed." Okay, I have one in mind." He said. He seemed bored." Excellent." He shuffled the cards again. He glanced at Alois." I see royalty is here also. My isn't this my lucky day." He chuckled. Alois smirked." Please, check your boot, your highness." The man said. Alois looked down at his boot and pulled out a card. The crowd gasped in amazement." Was this your card, my lord?" He asked, letting Ciel see it. A small smirk appeared on his face." Yes, it is." He said. I smiled in amazement. _' How did he do that?'_ I thought.

   I clapped as doves flew above my head." Enjoying the show?" Canterbury whispered, chuckling. I nodded, smiling." Now for my last trick, I'll take someone to Paris." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Is that even possible?" Let's see, let's see." He looked around audience as people raised their hands and jumped up and down. His eyes met mine. He smirked." Well aren't you pretty." He said. I looked down." How would you like to go to Paris, sweetheart?" He held out his hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me into the stage." Now, what's your name?" He asked me." Amanda." I answered." Such a beautiful name for beautiful girl. The man you're with is very lucky." He smiled as I blushed." Now, let's get started. Please step into this box." He said. I slowly made my way inside the box and he closed it behind me." I'm going to spin this box around while counting to three. Once I'm done counting and I open the box, the beautiful red head will be in Paris!" He said as the crowd cheered. The box started to spin." One." I looked around." Two." White smoke started to fill the box. I gasped as my eyes started to get heavy. _' Why do these things always happen to me?'_  I thought." Three..." Everything went black.

 

**_Third Person_ **

The black magician opened the box to show the audience the now empty box. Hannah tilted her head as the crowd cheered." Do you think she's really in Paris?" Alois asked." Of course not. This is nothing but an illusion." Ciel shrugged." You sure know who to crush someone's dreams, Phantomhive." Alois rolled his eyes." It is quite odd. I don't see the trap door at the bottom of the box." Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at his butler." You're not saying this was real, are you?" He asked." I don't know at the moment." Sebastian answered, glaring at the black magician." Well he should've bought Amanda back by now, right?" Alois crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow." I think something's wrong." Hannah said as people left. Alois huffed and climbed into the stage." Hey! Shouldn't you be bringing my maid back?" I pulled on the magician's jacket as Ciel climbed into the stage as well." Oh. I'm sorry. That's not apart of the trick, your highness." He smirked." What do you mean it's not apart of the trick. You just made her disappear, you're supposed to bring her back." Ciel seethed." Oh I'm supposed to?" The black magician chuckled. Ciel scoffed." Sebastian, check the box." He ordered." Yes, my lord." Sebastian made his way on the stage." Don't you believe in magic, my lord? She's gone." The magician chuckled." Well bring her back!" Alois said." Hannah, go check under the stage." Claude said. Hannah nodded and left." I can't do that, your highness. It's not that simple."." Oh but your other tricks were? You've been to many towns before this, and each time you do that same trick, the volunteer never returns and you disappear as well. Why is that?" Ciel asked. The magician eyed him." Ah. I get it now. You're the Queen's Watch Dog." He laughed. Sebastian glanced at the magician, then walked into the box. He saw his reflection." A mirror." He mumbled breaking it. He looked down to see the trap door." What did you find, Sebastian." Ciel sighed." There's a trap door." He answered stepping out of the box." That's why I don't believe in magic." Ciel glared at the man. The magician tsked." You should, my lord. Though, curious people such as her are very interesting. I don't think you'll be getting her back anytime soon."." BASTARD!" Alois yelled, running towards him. Ciel held him back." Find your self control!" He yelled. The magician threw down a smoke bomb." I can't lose Amanda!" Alois tried to break out of Ciel's hold. When the smoke cleared, the magician was gone. Hannah came back." This was all I found." Hannah was holding Amanda's necklace in her hand. The triplets looked at each other as Sebastian's eyes flashed pink." Catch him! This is an order!" Ciel and Alois yelled in sync. Claude nodded and glanced at Sebastian before they both ran off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around." Hey, she's awake." Someone called. My vision was blurry as I looked around and my words came out muffled. Someone lifted my head up." She's a pretty one." My vision cleared up and I was face to face with a man. I immediately tried to scream but it came out muffled. My mouth was covered. The man chuckled." No need to panic, whoever this person is wants you alive and unharmed." I looked around and realized I was in the back of a truck. _' I officially hate magic shows.'_ I thought. I felt someone stroke my hair. I shivered and tried to move. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied in front of me. I glared at the man as he laughed." Where's Henry, he finished the magic show hours ago." The man said as the others shrugged. _' He's probably dead by now. Sebastian must be angry.'_ I thought. I tried to break free. The man looked at me, taking the scarf off of my mouth." So I take it I'm not going to Paris." I grumbled." I'm afraid not." He smirked." Your friend is probably dead by now."." Oh really?" The man raised an eyebrow." You picked the wrong girl to kidnap." I glared at him." You're the helpless one, so I don't regret anything. Whoever wants you is paying a lot of money for you and after that, you're their problem." He brushed my hair out of my face. I scoffed and moved my head away. I felt the knot loosening against my wrist. _' But I'll be your problem for now.'_ I thought.

**_Ciel Phantomhive_ **

" They must be on their way to Paris, right? We need to get Amanda back." Alois said. I glared at him." They wouldn't go out of their way for something like this." I said, walking off the stage." Then where would they take her?"." Bloody hell, why are you so attached to Amanda anyway?" I turned to face him. He scoffed and looked away." She reminds me of my mother." He mumbled. I stared at him before turning away." We'll find her." I said. _' Hopefully they won't kill her.'_  I thought." Sebastian, we have to go see Undertaker." I said." Yes, my lord." He said. I made my way out of the building." WAIT!" Alois yelled. I glanced back at him as he ran up to me." I'm coming." He said. I scoffed." What are you crazy?" I asked him." If you didn't notice I don't like you either!" Alois rolled his eyes." I want to help Amanda." He said. There was no talking the stubborn brat out of it. I sighed." Fine." I began to walk again.

**_Amanda_ **

I sighed angrily. There were too many men for me to try and run now." Where are we going?" I glared at one of them. His dull green eyes looked back to me." You're going to be staying somewhere for the night and the person who wants you will come and get you tomorrow."." Why would you do this if you don't even know who the person is?" I asked. The man shrugged." You shouldn't take this personal sweetheart."." It's Amanda." I huffed as the truck came to a stop. _' Finally.'_  I thought. One of the men grabbed my arms, pulling me out of the truck. The sun temporarily blinded me as I blinked. I looked around. The man sat me on the ground. _' Mistake.'_ I thought, taking the rope off of my wrists. I quickly took the rope off of my legs and scrambled to my feet." Hey!" One of them yelled. I ran as fast as possible." I have, no idea where I'm going." I mumbled. I heard footsteps closing in on me. I cursed under my breath. I was almost at the main street, if I make it, I can get help. Someone pulled me back by my hair. I yelped as I got slammed against the wall. Pain radiated through my head from the contact of the brick wall." You bitch." He growled, punching me in my stomach. I gasped as I bent down in pain." Look. The man said alive AND unharmed." Another man said." Fine." He dragged me back to where we were." I'm going to, try again." I breathed." I'm sure your stomach will be hurting til we get you locked up. You're not going anywhere." One of the men said. _' Help me.'_  I thought, looking around.

**_Third Person_ **

" Oh dear. What a  ** _sticky_**  situation." Undertaker giggled. Sebastian glared at him." Just tell us what you know." Ciel sighed. He glanced at his butler, surprised he's doing so well in keeping his composure. Though you can basically feel the anger radiating off of him. Alois was too busy whining about Amanda to notice Sebastian's current state. Ciel scoffed lightly." Ah well the bodies I've seen are usually badly bruised. They obviously put up a fight." Undertaker chuckled, lighting another candle." The most recent body was found in the ocean, so maybe the docks is a good place to start." He finished. Ciel looked outside to see the sun setting." It's too quiet. Where's Alois?" Ciel looked at Claude to see Alois dozing off, leaning on him." It seems Alois can't stay up past his bedtime." He rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian." We'll start first thing in the morning." Ciel looked back at Claude." Be at my manor by 9, since your Master insists on going." He told him." Of course." Claude swiftly picked Alois up bridal style. They went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I felt someone yank me up by my hair. I yelped." Finally. Wake up, we're relocating." The man said, dragging me out of the warehouse. I whimpered." This actually hurts you know! Bastard." I growled. The man laughed." I'll be happy to see you leave." He said. _' Last chance.'_ I thought." HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! CALL FOR HELP! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP! HE-MMM." One of them covered my mouth and kicked me in my stomach. I groaned as tears brimmed my eyes." I can't wait until we get rid of you." He seethed. They threw me in the truck and closed the doors. I was met with darkness as I felt the truck pull off. I sighed. _' Sebastian.'_  I thought. 

**_Third Person_ **

" I did hear someone calling for help. It was early though. I'd say about 5, close to 6." A woman said. Ciel sighed." How could they possibly know we were coming?" Alois grunted in frustration. Ciel didn't answer as he looked down. _' How could they know?'_ He thought, looking around." I saw them!" Ciel looked back to see a little boy." What exactly did you see?" Claude asked." I saw a girl with red hair! And when she started to yell one of them kicked her in the stomach. I felt very bad for her...are you going to save her?" The boy asked. Ciel felt his stomach. _' That must've hurt.'_ He thought." Yes, we are, tell us what direction they went in." Ciel said. Claude glared at the boy as the boy looked at him. Claude's eyes flashed pink and the boy looked away." That way." The boy pointed in the opposite direction." Well what are we waiting for!" Alois ran off. Ciel groaned and followed him, the butlers not far behind.

**_Amanda_ **

I sighed, leaning my head back. _' I can't give up...'_  I thought, looking around. My stomach was still hurting and whoever this person was should be coming soon. I tried to untie the ropes again." You're a fighter, aren't you?" One of the men sighed, walking up to me." I thought you'd know when to quit." He seethed slamming my head against the wall. I yelped and shut my eyes as my head started to throb." I can see that I was wrong." He shook his head and walked to the window. He moved the curtains and I saw that the sun was setting." He should be here soon." He said. My heart started to beat faster. _' This can't be happening.'_ I thought, looking around." Oh look, the fear's finally setting in." Another one said." Mmph." I forgot that they covered my mouth. I started to shake slightly. I heard footsteps." Finally." The man said. I froze." Oh I should take a picture of her face. This is priceless." He chuckled. I closed my eyes as the footsteps got closer. _' Great.'_  I thought." Finally." One of the men said." Yes, please excuse my lateness." I felt someone grip my chin and lift my head up. I whimpered as my head started to throb again." Hm." He felt my stomach and I yelped, though it came out muffled. " I believe I said alive and unharmed."." Yeah, but this one was a handful. We would've gotten caught." One of the men said." Keep your eyes closed, Amanda." It got quiet after that. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Suddenly I heard screaming. I yelped slightly and tried to get out of the rope again. I managed to get out of it and quickly untied the rope from my legs and stood up. I got pushed to the wall as the screaming stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and they widened." I must say, I love seeing you like this." Claude smirked, his eyes glowing pink." Cl-Claude? W-Why would you do this?" I asked." I needed a good distraction. This was good enough." He said, fixing my hair. I started to struggle but pain went through me again. I yelped as tears fell from my eyes." Shhh, relax my dear. It'll all be over soon." He whispered." Bastard." I cried. He chuckled. Everything went black.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was tied to a chair." LET ME GO!" I yelled. I'm tired of being tied up." Now, now, Amanda. There's no need for yelling." Claude said, walking into the room. I glared at him." What the hell is wrong with you?" I seethed. Claude chuckled." I'm simply following orders." He sat in a chair that was in front of me." You're doing more than just, following orders! It's more than that!"." Do you know how your parents died?" Claude asked me, putting metal like bracelets on my wrists." What?" I asked him as he got up." How did your parents die?" Claude asked." A demon killed them..." I trailed." Sebastian killed them."." What? You're lying." I seethed." Who killed your grandparents?" He pushed up his glasses." I, don't know."." Sebastian killed them." He answered." No! I don't believe you."." He doesn't love you, my dear. He's tricking you." Claude said." Sebastian wouldn't do that." I said. Claude flipped the switch on the wall and a searing pain went through my body. I screamed, closing my eyes." Who, killed your family?" Claude asked me, flipping the switch again." It, wasn't Sebastian!" I said through clenched teeth." It was Sebastian. He killed your parents and your grandparents. He doesn't love you. He's going to kill you next." Claude said." No! He wouldn't-" I started to scream again when Claude flipped the switch. I tried to get out of the chair. Claude flipped the switch again." Who killed your family?" Claude asked. My vision was blurry." S-Sebastian." I whispered." Does he love you?" Claude asked." N-N-Yes! He does! He wouldn't trick me! He's not going to kill me!" I yelled. Claude flipped the switch and I screamed again. Tears fell from my eyes, it felt like my throat was going to bleed. _' Maybe he's right.'_  Claude flipped the switch." Who killed your family?" He asked." Sebastian." I whimpered." Does he love you?" Claude asked." No. He, tricked me." More tears fell from my eyes." He's going to kill me...I fell for it." I cried. Claude walked to me and wiped the tears from my eyes." I'm sorry." I whispered." It's over now, Amanda. It's alright." He said. Sebastian tricked me. Claude grabbed a ring and put it on my finger." Get some sleep. I'll protect you." Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

    I opened my eyes, quickly sitting up. My head was throbbing." Ow." I whined. I looked around and realized I was in my room. I stood up slowly but lost my balance. Someone caught me. I looked to see Claude." Thank you." I whispered, as he helped me up." Are you alright?" Claude asked. I nodded, yawning." What do you remember?" He asked me. Everything was fuzzy, I could hardly remember anything." I, remember sneaking into your room. Everything else is fuzzy." I mumbled looking away. That's right. He's a demon. Along with Hannah and the triplets." Hm. It's okay, Amanda." He sat me down." What are you-"." You need rest, my dear." Claude said, leaving my room. I sighed before closing my eyes. I heard a crash. I yelped and looked to see a man with red hair and bright green eyes." Amanda! Are you okay, darling?" He asked running towards me." Yes, I'm fine, um. Do I know you?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. The man gasped." You don't remember me? I'm, Grell! I took you shopping, bought you lovely red dresses." He said." Oh, I think that would be too much red." I said." Oh we've been through this! Do you remember Ciel Phantomhive? Sebastian Michaelis?" Grell asked me. My eyes widened slightly and I scoffed." What about the demon?" I rolled my eyes. Grell's eyes widened." My dear, you and Sebastian love each other."." The bastard killed my family. He didn't love me. He was only pretending so he could kill me too." I said. Grell looked me in my eyes." Oh dear. This isn't good." He said lowly. I heard footsteps coming towards my room." I'll be back for you, Amanda. I'll help you remember!" With that, Grell jumped back out of my window. The door opened. I looked to see Hannah. I smiled slightly." His highness sent me to get you." Hannah smiled back. I nodded. She grabbed my maid's dress as I took off my nightgown. I put on my dress." Thank you, Hannah." I said." It is no problem." I walked to the door." Wait."." Hm." I turned to face Hannah." How are you feeling?" She asked me." I feel fine." I nodded. Hannah eyed me before nodding. I made my way to Alois' study. I walked inside and he immediately hugged me." AMANDA! I'm so glad you're okay!" He sighed." Okay from, what, your highness?" I asked. Alois looked up at me?" You mean you don't remember? You got kidnapped when we went to a magic show three days ago." He said." Kidnapped?" I asked." Do you, remember Sebastian?" Alois asked." I hate him." I mumbled looking away. Alois looked surprised then smirked." That's perfect." He said.

   I left Alois' study and started my chores, walking into the garden. I walked to the roses and examined them, before starting to water them." Amanda?" Someone whispered. I stood up and turned around to see Canterbury. I smiled." Hey." I said. He sighed." What's wro-" He pulled me into a hug before I could finish my sentence. I smiled and hugged him back. Canterbury hesitantly let me go before looking down at me." Are you okay? You don't look hurt." He whispered, checking me." What would I be hurt from?" I whispered. Canterbury froze and quickly grabbed my face, making me look up at him." You don't remember?" He questioned me. I simply shook my head. His eyes flashed pink and he let me go. His brothers quickly came to his side. Timber tilted his head. They looked at each other." You, don't remember anything do you?" Thompson asked." What do you mean?" I asked. Did something happen that I don't know about?" How do you feel about Sebastian?" Canterbury asked. I rolled my eyes." He killed my family. I hate him." I said. Timber's eyes widened slightly." No." He growled. He didn't whisper. I raised an eyebrow" Timber, calm down." Canterbury whispered. He nodded at Thompson and he took me farther into the garden.

_**Timber** _

" I can't believe he would do something like this." I growled." Lower your voice or we'll have to deal with him." Canterbury whispered harshly." He switched around her memories! How are we supposed to fix it?" I asked." Well we can't just tell her. All those memories coming back at once could hurt her." Canterbury whispered. I sighed and calmed down." Why don't we, just take her and leave?" I whispered." It's easier said than done, Timber. Right now our job is to help her regain her memory before Claude gets to her." Canterbury said." There's something different about him." I whispered." We'll find a way to help, Timber. Just stay calm, and don't get us into trouble." Canterbury sighed. I nodded and looked into the garden." Let's go." I whispered.

_**Sebastian** _

   I let out a sigh as I cleaned the dishes. _' This isn't right. Something is wrong, but what?'_ I thought. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I raised an eyebrow." SEBAS-CHANNNNNNN~!" Grell ran into the kitchen. I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall." I am not in the best of moods, Grell. I thought I told you not to come back." I said." I love how forceful you are, Bassy. It gives me chills~." Grell smirked." But I'm here for a reason! Amanda is at Trancy manor. It seems as though her memories have been switched around! She thinks you killed her family." Grell said. My eyes widened slightly as I let him go. I glanced down at my rose and chuckled." I think I know, exactly what happened." I said. I looked back at Grell." Why were you there?" I asked." Oh! I was doing research, snooping around." Grell snickered. I sensed someone behind me. I sighed before tilting my head as a pruner flew past, hitting Grell in the face." Ow! Will why must you be so violent?" He whined holding his nose." You do not give out reaper information to creatures such as demons." William stated. I glanced back and smirked." But I'm trying to help him! You haven't met Amanda, if you have you would want to help to, you know." Grell pouted." I don't have time to do such things. You left work behind and you need to finish it." William said." How about I bring Amanda here in a few days? She'll need the protection." Grell said. I looked at him." Why is that?" I asked." Because-" Before Grell could finish, William hit him with his pruner again." OWW!" He whined." That's information strictly for the dispatch. I'm sure an obedient dog like yourself can wait until the time comes." William said. I chuckled slightly." Indeed, I'm sure I can. Do come and visit again." I glared at him as he pushed up his glasses." Yes, this visit was quite pleasant. Pleasant enough to give me overtime." William sighed before turning around." Let's go, Grell." He walked off." Oh, Will don't act like you didn't miss me!" Grell ran after him. I shook my head." Oh dear!" There was a loud crash. I sighed." Honestly, Mey-Rin." I mumbled before leaving the kitchen.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I yawned and sat up, looking around. _' I feel weird.'_  I thought, getting up. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm missing something. I took off my nightgown, and sighed walking to my wardrobe and grabbed my maid's dress. I suddenly got a headache. I took a sharp breath." As much as I'm enjoying the view, it's only right for me to ask what's wrong." Thompson chuckled. I spun around to be face to face with him. I gasped and went to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist." Oh that won't be necessary." He smirked as I blushed." What the hell, Thompson!" I yelled. He rolled his crimson eyes. Crimson. _' Sebastian.'_ I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of him." Amanda?" Thompson shook my slightly. I blinked a few times and snatched my arm away. I quickly pushed Thompson in the bathroom and put on my maid maid's dress." You can come out now you pervert." I grumbled. Thompson laughed and walked out of the bathroom." My apologies, Amanda." He still had that smirk on his face." I came in here for a reason." He walked towards me." Now I know you won't listen if I talk about Sebastian." He said. I scoffed." Just for the record, I can sense you're covering your fear with anger. And there's no need to be afraid of the crow demon. He won't hurt you. But do you remember the other servants?" Thompson asked." The others?" I asked. My headache got worse.

**_*Flashbacks*_ **

**_" We care about you Amanda, you're our friend and we want to keep you safe." He hugged me. I was surprised honestly, but I hugged him back." Thank you Finnian."." Call me Finny." He smiled at me._ **

**_" AMANDA!" Finnian hugged me tight." Are you okay? I was so worried." He said." Organs, collapsing." I breathed." Oh! Sorry!" Finnian quickly let me go." I'm fine, there was no need to be worried." I smiled. Finnian smiled back. I walked inside and sighed.' I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here.' I thought. I looked around for Mey-Rin." Where's-" I got tackled to the ground." I thought you were gone and I was never going to see you again!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. I laughed." I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said. She helped me up and hugged me._ **

**_" Ah yes. Though today was eventful, tomorrow is a day worth waiting for." Tanaka said. I looked at him, wide eyed." Tanaka? Wait. So you can actually-"." It's a long story." Barldroy sat in front of us." Done getting yelled at." I teased as Finnian laughed. Barldroy rolled his eyes." Yes, ha ha very funny." He said." Ho ho ho." I looked at Tanaka." That will be explained." I pointed to him." Yes, of course." Mey-Rin said." But, let's just enjoy this sunset." Finnian sighed happily. I looked at the sky and, Finnian was right." It's simply beautiful!" Mey-Rin gasped." Yeah, it is..." I trailed. I looked around then back at the sky.' I'm proud to call them my friends.' I thought._ **

**_*End Flashbacks*_ **

" They, were, my closest friends." I smiled. Thompson nodded." So you remember." He said. I miss them, a lot." Come in, Alois wants us to decorate the manor with roses." Thompson sighed, leaving. I followed him, smiling still.

" Why don't we put white roses instead?" I asked, eyeing the roses." I don't see why not." Canterbury whispered. I cut one and twirled it around.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_" I see you have a liking to white roses." Sebastian said." Yes." I nodded." Here you are." I turned around to see him handing me a white rose." Thank you." I smiled, twirling it in my hands." You remember what I told you before I left your room, right Amanda?" Sebastian asked me." Don't let my curiosity get the best of me." I mumbled, still observing the rose. I held it up to my nose, taking in the wonderful scent." And yet you still ended up in my room." I froze and slowly looked up at Sebastian. His crimson eyes looked into my hazel eyes carefully." I-I didn't mean to, um, I was just, I didn't-" I paused and sighed." I'm not going to hurt you, Amanda I'm surely not Claude." Sebastian said. I didn't respond." You are very curious, though. I'd say it's a good and a bad thing." Sebastian took the rose from me and cut the stem shorter." What are you doing Sebasti-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sebastian gripped the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up. He put the white rose in my hair then smirked." SEBASTIAN!" Finnian and Mey-Rin yelled. He looked up then shook his head." Get some rest, I'm sure you're still sleepy." Sebastian said before swiftly walking off. I blinked a few times._ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

" Shit." I pricked myself with the rose, this time, the thorn was in my finger." Mind your tongue." Claude said. I turned to face him. He looked down at my hand and grabbed my wrist." You must be careful with roses, Amanda." Claude said." I know, I was just a little, lost in thought." I said. He quickly pulled the thorn out and I yelped. He bought my finger to his lips and licked the blood coming from my cut. I gasped lightly as his eyes flashed pink. I tried to pull away but he made his grip tighter. He slowly let me go and I backed up a bit." Try to be more careful." He said, pushing up his glasses. _' What the fuck?'_  I thought." Come on, Amanda." Thompson whispered pulling me back. They glared at Claude and he returned the favor." CLAUDE!" Alois yelled. He glanced back at the manor then at me. He smiled before turning to leave. My eyes widened." He smiled? He never smiles." I mumbled." Stay away from Claude." Timber and Thompson whispered. I hesitantly nodded. We started to gather the white roses.

I put the last rose in the bucket and sighed. My fingers were throbbing from cutting off thorns and I was still a bit shaken up by Claude. _' Why would he do that?'_ I thought. I yawned and looked in the sky to see that the sun was setting. I took the last bucket into the manor with the triplets. Timber looked at me." You look tired." He whispered. I nodded and yawned again. Hannah looked at me." I'll take her to her room, his highness would be upset if you three don't finish decorating." Hannah said, putting a hand on my shoulder. They nodded and finished as Hannah walked me to my room." Do you mind if I talk to you?" Hannah asked closing the door." Not at all." I smiled. I took off my maid's dress and stretched." How exactly do you feel about Sebastian?" She asked. I grabbed my nightgown, putting it on." I hate him. It's really weird that I've been asked that question more than once." I glanced at her, while getting into bed." You'll find out soon enough." Hannah sighed and pulled out a necklace, that had a white rose on it. She put it on my dresser." It's beautiful." I looked at it, smiling." Indeed it is." She tucked me in." Please, get some rest, Amanda." Hannah left my room. I picked up the necklace and my head started to throb again.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_" Where are we going?" I asked him." Out in the garden." He answered." Why?" I asked." So many questions." Sebastian chuckled." Yes, answer them." I said." It's a surprise, Amanda." Sebastian said. I huffed. Once we were in the garden I looked around." Close your eyes." Sebastian said." Why?" I whined." Just do it." He chuckled. I pouted and closed my eyes. This is really killing me." Learn to tame your curiosity my dear." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I sighed." But I want to know what you're doing." I said." Why? You don't trust me?" He asked. I felt something cold around my neck." What's that?" I went to feel it but Sebastian stopped me." Hands down." He said. I pouted again." Open your eyes now." As soon as he said that I looked down. It was a necklace with a white rose on it. I smiled." Thank you Sebastian!" I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back." You're welcome." He lifted my head up and kissed me._ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

I sighed angrily and put the necklace down. _' It was all just a trick.'_  I laid down." And I actually thought he loved me." I mumbled, turning to my side. _' Damn demon.'_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Sunlight hit my eyes. I groaned and covered my face." Five more minutes, Sebastian." I muttered." I'm afraid you don't have five minutes to spare. You've already overslept." Claude said. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, sitting up. Wait. _' I just called him Sebastian.'_  I thought. I sighed and buried my face into my hands." I'm sorry, Claude." I mumbled." It's quite alright, my dear. Maybe your tasks today can help you get your mind off things." He said as I got up." Well, what am I doing today?" I yawned." I need you to go into town and get the things on this list. I wanted you back by noon, but considering it is noon, I'll give you until sunset." Claude put the list on my bed." Okay, I'll leave right away." I nodded as Claude left my room. I quickly changed and grabbed the list. I eyed the necklace before sighing. I put the necklace on and made my way into town.

" This doesn't get my mind off things. If anything it makes it worse." I mumbled. I had at least seven bags in my arms and I was starting to lose my balance. I yelped and closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground. _' No impact?'_  I opened my eyes to see Sebastian. I quickly got up and looked away." I didn't need your help."." I wasn't going to just let you fall, my dear." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes. _' I was better off falling.'_  I thought." Well thanks I guess." I turned to leave but Sebastian stopped me." What do you want Seba-" I gasped quietly as he pulled me close to him, looking me in my eyes." Hm, worse than I thought." He mumbled. I pulled myself away." Shouldn't you be with Lord Ciel?" I asked, looking away. It was almost sunset." I have to go." I glared at him, before leaving. I got into the carriage and sighed. _' What was worse than he thought?'_  I wondered, looking outside. I don't be back to the manor until shortly after sunset, hopefully Claude won't be upset. I yawned and sat back. _' A small nap won't hurt.'_ I thought, drifting off.

**_" WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM!?" I cried, holding Alois' lifeless body." I needed to be free of our contract." Claude said." Why?" I sniffed. I suddenly got pushed to a tree. I yelped loudly." Because I was craving for, someone else." Claude smirked, his eyes glowing pink." N-No! Claude, you can't-" I was stopped as Claude kissed me. I whimpered and tried to push him off. He bit my bottom lip, causing it to bleed as I flinched. He licked the blood away." I can, and I will." Claude intertwined his fingers with mine, pinning my hands above my head." You're mine." He growled._ **

   I yelped and sat up, breathing heavily. I looked around and realized I was still in the carriage. I sighed and calmed myself down. Suddenly the carriage crashed. I flew forward and hit my head." Shit!" I whispered, rubbing my head. I got out of the carriage and saw that both horses were dead. I backed up, wide eyed." What? How did-ah!" I tripped backwards and landed on the ground. I groaned and immediately gagged. The smell of blood was strong. I looked to see what I tripped over. I gasped." A-A-Alois?" I mumbled. _' The dream.'_ I thought. I instantly ran away only to be pushed against the tree. I yelped and started to cry. Claude chuckled." There's no need for tears, Amanda." He said darkly." L-Let me go! Please, don't do this!" I pleaded. He looked at me, his gold eyes slowly turning into its demonic color." Oh, I've done too much to just let you go that easily." Claude smirked, leaning in close. I did the first thing that came to mind, which was smacking him. The impact caused his glasses to fly off his face. Claude sighed and pinned my wrists above my head. I started to kick." Don't worry, Amanda." He whispered in my ear. I slowly stopped struggling, his voice was hypnotizing, almost intoxicating." I think, you should get some rest." He whispered as my eyes got heavy." It's all over now, Amanda." Claude said. He slowly kissed me." You're mine." Everything went black.

  " Is she okay?!"." Yes, she's fine. She looks like she's waking up."." Oh dear! I feel so bad, yes I do!"." You're too loud, Mey-Rin!" I opened my eyes to see Grell, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Barldroy. I sat up and looked around." But, the carriage, and A-Alois and, and-"." Shush, darling. I got you away from that vile creature just in time." Grell said. Mey-Rin hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back. Finny hugged me too." We missed you so much!" He exclaimed. I looked at Barldroy." Come on. You know you want some hugs." I taunted him. He rolled his eyes and gave me a hug." It's good to have you back." He said. I looked at Grell." Thank you." I said." It's no problem!" He hugged me. My eyes widened slightly.

                    ** _*Flashback*_**

**_Grell looked at me." OH YOUR HAIR!" He ran to me and felt my hair." I love it so much! Red suits you well darling!" He said." Thank you." I said quietly." And look at the white rose! Oh why didn't I think of that?" He huffed. I chuckled." How do you keep your hair so curly?" He asked, running his fingers through it." Oh, I style it everyday, it helps a lot especially when you make it a habit." I looked at his jacket." And where did you get this from?" I felt his jacket." Oh I had this for so long I hardly remember. You know you would look beautiful in a red dress." He said." I never really did it. I feel like that would be too much red."." Trust me darling there's no such thing! I should take you shopping one day so I can show you! I tried to show Bassy but he just loves to play hard to get." Grell said. I laughed." B-Bassy?" I asked eyeing Sebastian. He looked away." Why don't you two walk around town and finish your conversation." Ciel said, slightly annoyed." Oh good idea!" Grell cheered." Be careful Amanda." Sebastian said. I nodded." What about me Bassy? Aren't you worried about me too?" Grell cooed. Sebastian sighed and glared at him." Keep Amanda safe Grell." Sebastian said." Yes, of course. You're such a bore sometimes Bassy. Come Amanda, the red dresses are calling your name!" Grell pulled me out of the store." Careful now!" I laughed._ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

  I smiled." I remember now." I laughed." Oh goodie! I thought you'd never remember." Grell smiled." But you still think Bassy killed your parents, don't you?" He asked." What do you mean, I think?" I asked. Grell sighed." Hopefully he can snap you out of this, I need to leave, tata for now, darling!" Grell waved before leaving. Sebastian came in with a tray of tea. I looked away." Can you, leave us please?" Sebastian asked. Mey-Rin quickly nodded before the three of them left, closing the door behind them." Amanda." He said. I looked at him." Tell me what I did."." You know what you did." I said." You'd think I would." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes." You killed my family." I said. His eyes widened slightly." I wouldn't do that to you."." How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked." I never lie, my dear." Sebastian said. I stood up to keep away from him." Amanda." He walked towards me. I shook my head and backed up." Claude managed to switch up your memories." He walked towards me." What?" I asked, my back against the wall." He tricked you into thinking that I killed your family. You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked. I didn't answer. Sebastian grabbed my hand and took the ring off of my finger." I love you, Amanda, I wouldn't hurt you like this." He said." I-I can't, I don't-" Sebastian sighed and kissed me. My eyes widened.

                     ** _*Flashbacks*_**

**_" One." I looked around." Two." White smoke started to fill the box. I gasped as my eyes started to get heavy.' Why do these things always happen to me?' I thought." Three..." Everything went black._ **

**_I yelped slightly and tried to get out of the rope again. I managed to get out of it and quickly untied the rope from my legs and stood up. I got pushed to the wall as the screaming stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and they widened." I must say, I love seeing you like this." Claude smirked, his eyes glowing pink." Cl-Claude? W-Why would you do this?" I asked." I needed a good distraction. This was good enough." He said, fixing my hair. I started to struggle but pain went through me again. I yelped as tears fell from my eyes." Shhh, relax my dear. It'll all be over soon." He whispered." Bastard." I cried. He chuckled. Everything went black._ **

**_" What the hell is wrong with you?" I seethed. Claude chuckled." I'm simply following orders." He sat in a chair that was in front of me." You're doing more than just, following orders! It's more than that!"." Do you know how your parents died?" Claude asked me, putting metal like bracelets on my wrists." What?" I asked him as he got up." How did your parents die?" Claude asked." A demon killed them..." I trailed." Sebastian killed them."." What? You're lying." I seethed." Who killed your grandparents?" He pushed up his glasses." I, don't know."." Sebastian killed them." He answered." No! I don't believe you."." He doesn't love you, my dear. He's tricking you." Claude said." Sebastian wouldn't do that." I said. Claude flipped the switch on the wall and a searing pain went through my body. I screamed, closing my eyes." Who, killed your family?" Claude asked me, flipping the switch again." It, wasn't Sebastian!" I said through clenched teeth." It was Sebastian. He killed your parents and your grandparents. He doesn't love you. He's going to kill you next." Claude said." No! He wouldn't-" I started to scream again when Claude flipped the switch. I tried to get out of the chair. Claude flipped the switch again." Who killed your family?" Claude asked. My vision was blurry." S-Sebastian." I whispered." Does he love you?" Claude asked." N-N-Yes! He does! He wouldn't trick me! He's not going to kill me!" I yelled. Claude flipped the switch and I screamed again. Tears fell from my eyes, it felt like my throat was going to bleed.' Maybe he's right.' Claude flipped the switch." Who killed your family?" He asked." Sebastian." I whimpered." Does he love you?" Claude asked." No. He, tricked me." More tears fell from my eyes." He's going to kill me...I fell for it." I cried. Claude walked to me and wiped the tears from my eyes._ **

**_*End Flashbacks*_ **

I gasped and pulled away." THAT BASTARD!" I yelled. Sebastian chuckled slightly. I looked up at him." I'm so sorry!" I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back." It's alright, Amanda." He said. I couldn't imagine the anger he felt when I got kidnapped by those men. I looked at his rose." Wait, so Claude broke the promise you two made?" I asked." Looks like you did do your research." Sebastian said." Yes, he did break the deal." He answered." Hm." I hummed." I don't want to think about that at the moment." He kissed me again. I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck." Awe, you missed me." I teased him. Sebastian chuckled." I missed you very much. So just, don't speak for three more minutes." He kissed me again and I chuckled slightly. Grell opened the door and Mey-Rin fell to the floor." She was being nosey." Grell snickered. I blushed as Sebastian sighed." Just give me five minutes." He mumbled." I can just imagine the things you can do in five minutes, Bassy~." Grell cooed. I covered my face." Shouldn't you be leaving? I don't want William in the manor again." Sebastian said." Who?" I asked, looking at him." Someone who's not important." Sebastian said. I yawned then quickly covered my mouth. Sebastian looked at me." You're tired aren't you?" He asked." Psh. No." I chuckled. He nodded." You're going to bed." Awwwe." I whined, pouting. Barldroy laughed." He gave you a bedtime?" He asked. I glared at him as he laughed." Indeed, I did. Now please leave. Grell if you're still here when I check I'm throwing you out of the window you came in from."  Sebastian quickly closed the door." I'm not sleepy." I started to jump on my bed." You are sleepy." Sebastian said, grabbing my ankle. I landed on the bed." No fair." I whined." It is completely fair, my dear." He said." Can you lay with me?" I asked. He looked at me." Please?" I pouted. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes." You're lucky I missed you, Amanda." He stated, taking off his shoes." Yay!" I cheered. Sebastian climbed into bed with me and pulled me close. I snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair." How angry were you?" I asked." Hm?" He asked." When I got kidnapped. How angry were you?" I looked at him." Honestly, you don't want to know, my dear." Sebastian sighed." How angry are you with Claude?" I asked." It seems as though your curiosity has gotten higher since we've last talked." He chuckled." Why do you want to see me angry?" He asked." I don't!" I said." But seriously, how angry?" I asked." Very angry." He answered." Hm." I hummed." And, you don't want to see me angry, Amanda." Sebastian said, kissing my forehead. I yawned again." But, I, mmn." My eyes felt heavy." Go to sleep." He said." But I want to stay awake with you." I mumbled." I'll be here, Amanda. Don't worry." Sebastian assured me." And you're not working tomorrow." He said." But I'm capable of doing my own chores."." But, you need rest mentally and physically." Sebastian said." But Sebastian-"." Don't let me catch you out of this room, Amanda." He said. I huffed and yawned again." Bossy." I mumbled." Your safety is important to me, my dear." He chuckled in a hushed tone." Goodnight, Sebastian." I yawned." Goodnight, Amanda." He kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged him tightly, falling asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I yawned and looked around. I heard something break. I chuckled and stretched." Oh yeah, I can't do anything." I mumbled. I feel perfectly fine.' Claude killed Alois.' I thought." Oh my god." I mumbled, sitting back. _' What will happen to Hannah and the triplets?'_  I thought. They helped me the most. Are they still there? The thought of checking immediately came to mind, but I shook it away. _' There's no way I'm going over there! What even happened to Claude?'_  I thought. The door opened." I see Sebastian has you on a leash." Barldroy teased me." He does not!" I glared at him." Obviously he does. Otherwise you would be out here. He went into town anyway." He shrugged." Fine, I'm coming out." I jumped up and slammed the door shut. I quickly changed and stepped out of my room." That a girl. Finny needs some help gathering roses. I think you should go do that." Barldroy said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the garden." Amanda! You shouldn't be out of bed! If Sebastian sees-"." It's okay, I'll be fine." I assured him. Finnian sighed and nodded.

After helping Finnian, I stretched and stood up." See? Completely safe." I smiled." Yeah, I guess so...But if Sebastian sees you up, you'll get in trouble." Finnian said." Oh come on, Finny! He won't do anything." I rolled my eyes." Now, I'll go in the manor if that helps you feel better." I chuckled. I hugged Finnian and walked into the manor." AMANDA, LOOK OUT!" Mey-Rin yelled. I looked to see her running towards me, full speed. I yelped and closed my eyes, bracing myself. _' No impact....no plates crashing....Jesus, Sebastian is back.'_  I thought. I slowly looked up to see crimson eyes looking down at me." I'm sorry, Sebastian, yes I am!" Mey-Rin said as he put the plates down. He looked at her. I've told you many times not to carry so many plates." He scolded her. I quietly made my way back out of the manor into the garden. I walked into the maze, looking back.' I think I made it.' I thought. I bumped into someone and stumbled back." Shit!" I closed my eyes again but the person caught me." Honestly. Did you think I was going to let you fall, Amanda?" Sebastian asked. I opened my eyes. By the look on his face, I could tell a lecture was waiting for me." No, it's just a force of habit." I said. Sebastian picked me up bridal style and made his way back to the manor." Sebastian! I can work!" I whined." I knew you would leave your room, but what were you thinking, going outside?" He asked." I was fine! Finnian was there and-oh wait. You meant right now. So ignore everything I said, before." I chuckled as he looked at me. He sighed." I suppose lecturing is useless."." I mean, I would've listened but Bard came and was all like: Oh I see Sebastian has you on a leash and blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes mocking him." You didn't have to prove yourself to him, my dear." He chuckled as I crossed my arms. He walked into the manor." At least stay inside the manor." Sebastian put me down." But I want to help." I pouted." You're not helping my nerves if I don't know you're safe, Amanda." He grabbed my shoulders. I sighed." Okay. I'll stay in the library."." And I will be there shortly." Sebastian kissed me then sent me off. I huffed and walked into the library. _' It's not like Claude would try anything...'_  I thought, doubting myself. I shook my head and looked at the books. I heard something fall and I yelped, turning around to see nothing." Now I'm jumpy." I grumbled to myself. I turned around and almost screamed seeing a spider on the shelf. I slowly walked away. I heard something fall again. _' I think I'll go sit with Sebastian.'_  I thought, running towards the doors. They were slammed shut. My eyes widened as I came to a stop. I turned around to see Canterbury. I yelped and turned to the doors. I yelped again seeing Timber. I wasn't taking any chances this time. I'm not going anywhere with them. I made a run for it, cutting through isles. I didn't make it far. Thompson blocked my way. I braced myself." Don't be so scared. We're not taking you to him." Canterbury said. I looked at him. Timber hugged me. I hugged him back." Are you guys okay?" I asked. Thompson chuckled." We came to ask you that question. Did he help you get your memories?" He asked." Ah, yes, he did." I smiled slightly." Good." Canterbury pulled me away from Timber and hugged me." Is Hannah okay?" I asked." She's fine." Thompson pulled me to him and hugged me." Why do you guys listen to Claude?" I mumbled." Well." Timber started." We're not really listening anymore." Canterbury chuckled." But we did because Hannah did." He finished.".....So?" I asked." If Claude had Hannah, he had the demon sword as well." Thompson said, pulling away from the hug." That means he had an open opportunity to kill us if we didn't listen." He rolled his eyes." So, Hannah is against him now?" I asked." Yes, that's why you're not with Claude right now." Timber said." Or when you went into the maze." Canterbury pointed out." Okay I get it." I chuckled." Stalkers." I mumbled." I guess we deserved that one." Thompson chuckled." I hear the crow coming." Canterbury said, looking back." We'll come and visit again." Thompson kissed my forehead before they ran off. I looked back. Well how far away is he? I sighed and went to a random bookshelf. _' Poems...lovely.'_  I thought, rolling my eyes. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I jumped slightly. I glanced back and saw that it was Sebastian." I didn't even hear you." I turned around. He smiled at me." My apologies if I scared you, my dear." He said." It's fine, Bassy." I smirked. Sebastian sighed. I laughed." Oh come on! It's a cute nickname. Why don't you like it?" I asked." It reminds me of the red haired nuisance." He rolled his eyes. I chuckled." Okay, fine." I said." Amanda, tell your, friends to consider the front door next time instead of sneaking into the manor." Sebastian said." Wait, what? How did you-"." I can smell their sent all over you." He said." Ohhh." I said." Do you trust them?" I asked him." No, I don't. Not while Claude is still alive." Sebastian said. I shivered thinking about him." Come with me. If you really want to help, Lady Elizabeth is coming to visit shortly for a picnic, you can help me prepare the food." He said. I followed him." Woof." I looked back to see Barldroy." That's why you burn everything you cook!" I taunted." Hey that's not my fault!"." It is your fault! You can't cook!" I smirked sticking my tongue out." That's enough." Sebastian pulled me along." And I wouldn't be a dog anyway because Sebastian likes cats! And I don't think that helped at all...Oh well, you still can't cook!" I called, laughing as Sebastian dragged me down the hall. He chuckled. Barldroy smiled and shook his head." This isn't over!" He called. Soon enough, we were in the kitchen." Do you even need my help?" I asked." Not necessarily, I just want you in my sight." Sebastian smiled at me. I pouted." You're no fun." I said, sitting on the counter. He chuckled and started to prepare lunch. My mind wandered back to the triplets and Hannah. _' Were they only working there because of Claude?'_  I thought. I shouldn't really put much thought into it. _' It's over now.'_  I sighed quietly. ** _' Over? My dear I thought I told you. I did far too much to just let you go.'_** I glanced around. _' Get out of my head, Claude.'_. _ **' And why would I do that, Amanda?'**_  Claude chuckled. _' Why did you, kill Alois like that?'_. ** _' I told you why.'_**  Claude said. _' I am not worth killing for! I don't even want you near me! I want you to leave me alone!'_  Claude chuckled. ** _' I'm afraid I can't do that, Amanda. Though I do like that sudden bravery. I suppose it will go away next time I see you.'_**  He teased. _' Go back to Hell, Claude!'_. _' If I do that I'll be dragging you down with me.'_ He seethed." Amanda." Sebastian called. I blinked and looked at him." Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded." I'm fine." I forced a smile on my face. Sebastian shook his head and put the basket of food down." Don't lie to me." He said." I'm fine, Sebastian." I said. He sighed and picked up the basket again." Whatever is bothering you, won't bother you for long. Because I'm going to pay him a visit." Sebastian said, leaving the kitchen. My eyes widened." Wait, Sebastian!" I quickly caught up with him." What do you mean?" I asked." I'm growing tired of Claude and his games. You see, Amanda, once something belongs to me, no one else can have it." Sebastian said darkly. I didn't respond." W-When are you going to pay this, visit?" I asked." I don't know yet, we'll see how it all plays out." He said." Okay, but, Sebastian." I called, stopping myself from walking. He turned to look at me." Promise me you won't do anything reckless." I said. Sebastian chuckled." I'll try to control myself, Amanda." He rested his forehead on mine." How can I keep you safe if I'm not here?" He smirked. I chuckled lightly. He pecked my lips." Now, let's not make Young Master and Lady Elizabeth wait any longer." He took my hand and led me downstairs." AMANDA!" Lizzie ran and hugged me." It's nice to see you too, Lady Lizzie." I smiled." Enough delays. Let's get this over with." Ciel said." Oh sometimes you're no fun Ciel!" Lizzie pouted." Picnic! Picnic! Picnic!" Mey-Rin and Finnian cheered. Barldroy sighed and shook his head. I punched his arm." Be happy! Every time I see you, you're either annoyed, or just blew up the kitchen." I teased." Ha. Ha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes and smirked." You can't tell me those two don't make you smile." I pointed to Mey-Rin and Finnian as they danced around. I looked at Ciel who had a small smile on his face." Even Young Master can crack a smile." I said." Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled." Now come on. I bet I can beat ya to the lake." He challenged me." In your dreams!" I poked his forehead." I can beat the both of you, yes I can!" Mey-Rin said." No, I'll win!" Finnian cheered." Ho. Ho. Ho." I looked at Tanaka." Game on!" I laughed." On your mark. Get set.......GO!" Barldroy yelled. We ran off. I quickly ran past everyone and into the woods but Barldroy and Mey-Rin were right behind me." Oh dear!" Mey-Rin tripped and landed on me. Barldroy laughed. I huffed and tripped him. I helped Mey-Rin up and we took off." Wait, exactly which part of the lake are we going to?" Finnian asked." Not to worry, I know a shortcut!" Barldroy cheesed.

I huffed as we finally made it with everyone else. Sebastian chuckled as I took leaves out of my hair." So much for your 'shortcut' Bard!" I said." Hey I got us here didn't I? And I was first!" He said." Ho. Ho. Ho." I laughed and looked." No. Tanaka was first. Sly dog knew we didn't know where we were going." I said. We all sighed and fell to the ground." Simply hopeless." Ciel chuckled.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**(Three Days Later)** _

I was washing dishes with Mey-Rin." I must say, I'm surprised you're up early." She teased me." Oh hush." I chuckled, nudging her with my elbow. I felt arms snake around my waist." Hm?" I look to see Sebastian. He smiled at me and I smiled back." We are leaving for a case in an hour." He said." We, as in you and Young Master, or as in I'm coming too?" I asked." You're coming too." He said. I nodded and looked at Mey-Rin who was blushing and struggling with a plate. I chuckled." Well, I'll get ready when I'm finished helping Mey-Rin." I said. Sebastian nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving. _' Three......two.....one.'_." YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CUTE!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. I sighed, laughing." Thank you, but calm down before Young Master yells again." I said.

After helping Mey-Rin and getting ready, we made our way to the carriage." There has been several killings in London. But all I know is that they are female, we need more information." Ciel said to Sebastian. _' Yay, Undertaker.'_  I thought sarcastically. There's something about him that isn't sitting well with me. _' It's probably just that spider web thing...Wait.'_  I furrowed my eyebrows together. _' Isn't Claude, a spider demon? Stuck in a spider's web..that bastard! He knows what's going on, but how? How did he know my name if no one mentioned it, it's not adding up.'_ I thought." Amanda." Sebastian snapped his fingers. I blinked." Oh!" I realized we were here. Sebastian helped me out of the carriage and we walked inside the shop." Oh, look! It's Amanda!~" Undertaker giggled. He had a container, full of dog biscuits. _' Ew, he's eating those?!'_  My eyes widened slightly." I'm very happy to see that you're okay!" He smiled, eating a dog biscuit." I didn't come here to let you see Amanda, you know why we're here, Undertaker." Ciel said." Ah, yes. Please sit, I'll make some tea. There's no need for my first rate laugh, I think the conversation will make up for it." He laughed as we sat down." Tell me what you know, Undertaker." Ciel sighed, taking his cup of tea." These girls all have something similar about them, my lord." Undertaker chuckled pouring tea for Sebastian." Enough games, Undertaker." Ciel ordered. He poured my tea." Red hair and hazel eyes." He smirked. My eyes widened." What?" Ciel asked." They either had red hair, hazel eyes, or both. Whoever our killer is, isn't too fond of these characteristics." He giggled. I glanced at Sebastian as he glared at Undertaker." There's another thing about this killer." He ate a dog biscuit." The killer lures the girls to them. _Curiosity killed the cat._ " Undertaker laughed. I looked at him." Where was the last killing?" Ciel asked." Just behind my shop." Undertaker smiled. I saw Ciel show a look of surprise before it completely went away." She showed resistance, this one. Looks like she got away." Undertaker said. ** _" But no one's ever gotten out of a spider's web so easily."_**  I froze when he said that. He started to giggle as I put my tea down." I have an idea." Ciel sighed, standing up." We'll come back if we need more information, Undertaker." Ciel said." It was a pleasure, my lord." Undertaker chuckled. I stood up." Keep her safe, Sebastian." Undertaker smirked, running his fingers though my hair." I intend to." Sebastian pulled me away from him and we left the shop. He helped me in the carriage and I sat across from Ciel." Amanda." Ciel looked at me and I glanced at him." Are you willing to do me another favor?" He asked. I looked out of the window." Your favors just get more dangerous, don't they my lord?" I asked. Ciel smirked slightly." I'm not forcing you to do this." He said. I nodded." I'll do it." I said. I looked down." But, what if-" Ciel put his hand up to stop me." All those what ifs and doubts. Sebastian won't let them happen." He said. I nodded. He was right. I looked at Sebastian and he grabbed my hand. The sun was already starting to set." Let's do this tonight, I don't want anyone else getting killed." Very well, my lord. We got out the carriage in the middle of town. I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. Sebastian rubbed my shoulders." I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes." Hey! Come back doggie!" My eyes snapped open. Victoria. She has red hair." No. No. No! They're going to kill Victoria!" I tried to run for her but Sebastian made his grip on my shoulders tighter." Go after her, it's easier than to come up with a plan. Come on Sebastian, we'll follow." Ciel said." Yes, my lord." As soon as he let me go I ran after her." Tori! Victoria!" I called. She ran into an alley. I followed and quickly caught up with her." Victoria!" I grabbed her." Amanda!" She said happily." It's dangerous out here! You shouldn't be out this late. I heard the click of a gun behind me and my eyes widened. I quickly turned around." You should've taken your own advice. Two in one, well aren't I lucky." The man chuckled." Amanda.." Victoria gripped my dress tightly as I blocked her. The man lifted my chin up with the gun." You look like the one. Looks like you might live another day, beautiful." He chuckled then looked at Victoria." You're not killing her." I said to him. He looked at me." Oh, I'm not?" He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me against the brick wall. I groaned. He pointed his gun at Victoria." Now, Sebastian!" I heard Ciel yell. The man looked around then pulled the trigger." NO!" I kicked him but it was too late. Victoria screamed and I closed my eyes. Silence." Wh-What the hell?" I opened my eyes to see that Sebastian caught the bullet." I'll just, give this back to you." He smiled walking closer." Stay back, you freak!" He held the gun to my stomach. Sebastian glared at him." Hm. I would appreciate it, if you took your filthy hands, off of my girlfriend." He smiled again. _' He said that in the most threatening tone of voice...smiling.'_  I thought. Sebastian walked closer." Another step and I'll shoot her!" The man yelled shakily." Will you now? Ciel asked. The man looked at him." It's obvious you're not the one doing this, who do you work for?" Ciel asked." Like I'll tell you!" The man scoffed. Ciel chuckled." Do you see my butler over there? You see, he doesn't like it when you touch something that's his. He gets, very angry. And you're holding a gun, to his girlfriend." Ciel tilted his head. Sebastian grabbed the man's wrist, making him drop his gun." My master is quite right." Sebastian smiled then grabbed his other wrist so he can let me go. Sebastian glared at him and twisted his right arm back, breaking it. The man yelled out in pain." So tell your boss, Ciel Phantomhive said if he wants Amanda, he'll have to try harder." Ciel said as Sebastian let him go. Sebastian put the bullet in his pocket and handed the man his gun." Please, enjoy the rest of your evening." Sebastian bowed slightly as the man ran off. Victoria ran to me. I picked her up." Let's take her home now." Ciel said, walking off. I quickly followed him. After we dropped Victoria off, we went to Ciel's manor in town to stay close." Please, make Young Master's tea. We have some things to discuss." Sebastian said. I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail before starting to make the tea. When I was finished I bought it up to Ciel's study." Amanda do you know anyone who doesn't like you. Enough to send people out for you?" Ciel asked as I poured his tea." N-No, not that I know of." I said." Hm. I wonder who would do this then." Ciel sipped his tea then smirked." Though it is fun teasing you, Sebastian." He said. I held back my laugh and looked at Sebastian." Yes, I'm sure it's your entertainment for the day." Sebastian shook his head. I chuckled and smiled at Sebastian." How's your head, Amanda?" Ciel asked." You know, I didn't even check." I felt the back of my head and flinched. I pulled my hand away and saw blood." I think it's best if we both retire for the night. Sebastian take care of Amanda's wound, I can wait here." He sighed sitting back." Of course, my lord." Sebastian nodded. We left his study." What room am I going to sleep in?" I asked looking around as we walked down the hall." My room." Sebastian answered.' Oh, really?' I thought, surprised." Okay." I said. Once we got to his room he sat me down and looked at the back of my head." Hm. Stay put." He left the room. _' His room is always the same.'_  I thought looking around. _' That journal was the only thing Sebastian had that told his past, why?'_  I thought. Sebastian walked back in the room with a rag." This may sting a little, my dear." He pressed the rag against my wound and I flinched." Who do you think it is?" I asked. Sebastian sighed." Who do you think it is?" He asked me. I turned around and looked at him." You know who I think is doing this." I looked him in his eyes." Yes then I believe we are talking about the same person." He said." So, if it is him, what are we going to do?" I asked." I'll let him carry on with the game he's playing. I want to see how far he will go." Sebastian fixed my hair." Why? How come you don't just tell Young Master now?" I asked him." I simply like to tease him." Sebastian chuckled. I shook my head and laughed." You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" I asked him." I do have to entertain myself, Amanda. Demons do get bored." He said, getting up." I believe there's a nightgown for you somewhere, I'll put Young Master to bed then go get it." He said. I nodded. He left the room. I sighed and stood up. _' His room is so plain.'_  I thought looking around. I heard something fall in his wardrobe." In this manor too?" I mumbled. I opened it and several cats jumped out. I laughed." This demon and his cats. This is unbelievable." I was laughing so hard I fell out on the bed. A cat with orange fur jumped on the bed and walked over my body." Well, well. You look like a sassy one." I chuckled. The cat looked at me." Oh, green eyes suit you." I reached out to pet the cat but it hissed." Hey, hey. I won't hurt you. I'm no Sebastian but you can trust me." I said, petting the cat behind its ear. The cat purred and laid on my lap." See." I chuckled. I felt another cat rub against me." Oh you guys are just adorable." I cooed. I felt a cat jump on my head." Hm." I picked up the cat and my eyes widened. It was a cat with white fur and blue eyes." You're beautiful." I smiled." Isn't she?" Sebastian asked. I jumped and looked at him as all the cats ran to him, except the one. I put her on my lap and she purred, rubbing against me. I smiled." I think she likes me." I looked at Sebastian as he closed the door." Yes, she does." He chuckled." Isn't Young Master allergic?" I asked." That's why they are in my room." He said, handing me the nightgown. I put the cat down." Can you step out so I can change?" I asked. I pet the cat more." I'm afraid not." He said. I looked at him." Sebastian,"." What will you do if I don't leave?" Sebastian challenged, smirking." I won't change and I'll stay up  _allll_  night with you." I smirked. Sebastian chuckled." I can always change you myself." He said. My eyes widened slightly." I won't let you do that." I said." You won't let me?" He raised an eyebrow." You wouldn't be able to stop me, Amanda." He smirked walking closer. I felt my cheeks heating up as I stood up." Sebastian." I said in a warning tone. He chuckled and came closer." Are you going to change or do I have to do it?" Sebastian asked, backing me to the wall." I'm not changing until you leave." I looked up at him." You're very stubborn sometimes." He took the nightgown from me." Though I can't say I'm not pleased by your decision." He smirked, putting the nightgown over his shoulder. He grabbed the sleeves of my maid's dress and pulled it off in the blink of an eye. I gasped." SEBASTIAN!"." Don't be so embarrassed." He chuckled." How can you say something like that?! Of course I'll be embarrassed! You-" My eyes widened when I felt him untying my corset." No, Sebastian!" I grabbed his arm." I'm sorry. You sleep in your corset?" He asked." You're an asshole."." Mind your tongue." He untied my corset and it fell to the ground. I quickly covered myself. I felt the heat radiating off of my face from blushing." What's the point, Amanda? I was going to see you like this sooner or later." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as he trailed his fingers up and down my back. Sebastian chuckled and kissed me." I won't do anything, yet." He put my nightgown on me. I blinked a few times then glared at him." I suppose you want me to lay with you." He said, taking off his tail coat." Yes, and don't act like that didn't just happen." I mumbled climbing into bed. Sebastian chuckled, taking off his shoes." How can I forget the look on your face?" He teased me. I pouted. He got on the other side of the bed and I laid on his chest." I'm guessing tomorrow will be a busy day." I yawned." I can only imagine." Sebastian stroked my hair. I heard meows. I looked to see the cats falling asleep at the edge of the bed. I smiled and yawned again." I think you have a strong obsession with cats." I said quietly." Yes, I believe I do also. It can't be helped. Go to sleep, my dear." Sebastian kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_I sat up and stretched. I immediately realized something was different. I looked to see that the curtains were closed.' Did I wake up before Sebastian came to wake me up?' I thought, getting up. I opened the curtains and saw the sun high in the sky." It must be noon...no, Sebastian would've came to wake me up before this time." I mumbled. I got myself ready and left the room. It was quiet, but it gave me an uneasy feeling. I decided to walk to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door. No response." Young Master?" I knocked again. Silence. I slowly opened the door." Young Master, is everything al-" I screamed. There was blood, everywhere. I slowly walked forward to Ciel's desk. His head was down, like he was sleeping. I lifted his body up and yelped. His eye was a dull grey and his other eye was gone, along with his organs. I fell to my knees and threw up in the trash can next to his desk." C-Ciel." I whimpered. I backed up. I turned around and froze." S-Se-Sebastian." A green sword was through his stomach, pinning him on the wall. Dead." SEBASTIAN!" I cried, running to him. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of him, causing him to fall to the ground. Unlike Ciel, his eyes were closed. I dropped to my knees and put my hand on his cheek, crying harder." N-No. Sebastian..." I whimpered." Crying over the dead is very pathetic, my dear." My eyes widened." YOU DID THIS!" I turned around and glared at Claude. He smirked." Well, Ciel told me to try harder. So I decided to end my game."." You bastard!"." Mind your tongue." He walked closer to me. I took a step back then grabbed the sword he killed Sebastian with. It must be the demon sword. Claude laughed." Put the sword down, Amanda."." Don't come near me! You're insane!" I growled, tears falling from my eyes." Put. The sword. Down." He seethed, walking closer. I glanced at the door quickly. Once Claude got close enough I slammed the sword down on his foot and ran towards Sebastian's room. I ran in and slammed the door shut. I slid down to the ground with my back on the door, crying. This can't be happening. I opened the wardrobe and quickly let the cats out and I let them jump out the window. I hid in the wardrobe and stopped myself from crying. It got quiet again. All I could hear was my uneven breathing._ **

_**Click. Click. Click. Click.** _

**_I covered my mouth to stop myself from whimpering. Soon the footsteps stopped, and I heard the door open.' There has to be something in here I can defend myself with.' I thought. I looked up at the clothes. They were all the same, Sebastian's suits. Claude opened the wardrobe and I threw the clothes at him. I ran again. Before I could make it out of the room, Claude grabbed me by my hair, pulling me back. I yelped as I landed on the bed." Such a handful." He sighed. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my ankles." Let me go! You fucking lunatic!" I seethed, starting to squirm. Claude pulled me to the edge of the bed and took off my maid's dress. My eyes widened and I screamed." Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yelled. Claude chuckled." Now why would I do that? You're mine." He said." You're crazy! You're a creep! I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!" I said." Yes you belong to the dead crow down the hall." Claude smirked." Bastard." He wrapped a hand around my neck and immediately cut off the air I was getting. I grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to let go." I won't tell you again, Amanda. Mind your tongue." He seethed. I nodded frantically. He let me go and I gasped, taking deep breaths." Good girl." He chuckled. I didn't pay attention as I was trying to regulate my breathing again, until I felt air hit my chest." NO!" I screamed, realizing Claude was on top of me. He grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. I tried to push him away but nothing was working. Tears threatened to leave my eyes." Don't cry yet, my dear. I didn't even start yet." Claude chuckled before kissing my neck." I don't want you to start! I want you to let me go! Just let me go..." I started to cry again. I yelped when I felt him bite down on my neck. I felt him grip my drawers and I started to cry harder." Don't worry, my dear. It won't hurt a lot." He whispered in my ear._ **

" NO!" I screamed sitting up. I looked around. It was a dream. A nightmare. Tears ran down my face as I whimpered. _' No, it can't be real.'_  I got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun was high in the sky. I cried harder. _' NO!'_  I ran out of Sebastian's room and down the hall, tears blurring my vision. I ran into a chest and fell to the ground. I backed up, crying harder." Amanda?" My eyes widened and I looked up to see Sebastian." Sebastian!" I jumped up and hugged him, crying into his chest. He immediately hugged me back." Amanda?" I heard Ciel ask." I-I woke up a-and C-Ciel was dead and, and y-you were dead. Cl-Claude, k-killed you a-and I tried t-to run but I couldn't and he, he a-almost-" I cried, gripping Sebastian's jacket. My body was shaking violently. Sebastian hugged me tighter." Young Master, please come with me. I can't risk anything right now." Sebastian said as he picked me up. I started to hiccup from all the crying. Sebastian sat me down and wiped my eyes." Stop crying, Amanda." He said softly. After a few minutes I got myself to stop. I looked up at him then looked at Ciel. I was still shaking. Sebastian rubbed my shoulders." We're not dead, Amanda. We're right here." He said looking me in my eyes." Every time he gives me a nightmare it comes true." I whimpered." This one won't come true, my dear." Sebastian said. I started to relax a little." You should make her some tea. I'm sure that will help." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and picked me up again. They made their way downstairs and Sebastian sat me down. He went into the kitchen to make tea and Ciel sat with me. He looked at me for a while then looked down." I-I'm sure I look pathetic right now." I made a small smile trying to get rid of my hiccups." It's completely reasonable for you to react the way you did. Don't think otherwise." Ciel said. I nodded." How much have you been through?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows together." To, make a contract with Sebastian. How much have you been through?" I asked. He looked away." A lot." He answered simply." If I told you, you'd believe that it put the life you call troublesome to shame." He said." Do you believe that?" I asked. Ciel shook his head." Anyone to grow up without their parents went through a lot." Ciel said." It's Claude." I said. Ciel looked at me." He's the one who hired the men to kill the girls with my characteristics." I said." Claude?" Ciel asked." I believe she's correct, Young Master." I looked at Sebastian as he poured me and Ciel some tea." Taking into consideration that he was the one behind the last case and went through such lengths to get Amanda, it only makes sense that he is trying again." Sebastian handed me my tea." Sebastian, answer me with all honesty, hold nothing back." Ciel ordered as he took his tea." There's no need in asking if you're angry. I know that much. But how angry are you, what are you waiting to do?" Ciel asked. I sipped my willing." I don't think words can describe my emotions at this moment, my lord. As for my actions, I'm sure disposing of the spider demon will solve both of our problems." He said." I couldn't agree more. This game is growing tiresome." Ciel sipped his tea. Sebastian pulled out his silverware." There's no need for that." I gasped lightly. I turned around to see Hannah and the triplets. I smiled slightly." It depends." Ciel spoke." How do we know, you aren't here to take Amanda to Claude?" He asked." We came here to warn you about the bloody demon." Canterbury rolled his eyes." Not that you needed it. The crow is very capable." Timber said. Sebastian chuckled." We no longer follow Claude since he kill our Master."." He killed Alois?" Ciel asked." Yes. In order to break his contract and go after Amanda. He planned this out carefully." Hannah said." To summarize that, I think we should leave now, there's a bomb under this manor." Thompson said. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and me, causing us to drop our tea.' I was still coming that.' I thought as he quickly ran out of the manor. It blew up. My eyes widened." It amazes me that he's willing to go so far." Sebastian mumbled." We need to find a safe place for her to go." Hannah said." I can stay with Ariel." I said, referring to Victoria's mother. Sebastian nodded." Let's end this quickly."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is The End Of 'The White Rose'! I Was Going To Post Chapter By Chapter But I Figured You All Wanted To Be Caught Up So I Can Post The Sequel. Yes, Darlings, There's A Sequel *winks* I Hope You Enjoyed My Story!

 We made our way in town and to Ariel's house. Sebastian put me down and hugged me. I hugged him back." Don't destroy the town." I mumbled. He chuckled." I'll try to control myself." He said. He kissed me before leaving. I sighed. _' I hope this all ends smoothly.'_  I thought, knocking on the door. Ariel opened it and smiled." Is it okay if I stay here until my Young Master picks me up?" I asked." Of course! Victoria will be happy to see you." Ariel let me in." Oh I bet." I smiled walking inside. I sat down and sighed, still shaking a little." Your face is a little red. Are you okay?" Ariel asked me." Oh! I'm fine, don't worry." I lied. _' Everything's going to be fine.'_  I tried to tell myself." Amanda!" Victoria cheered. I smiled and hugged her." Let's go play in my room!" She pulled me to her room." Slow down now." I laughed.

After a few hours, the sun was about to set, and it didn't help my nerves at all. I wish I could just, know what will happen. My eyes widened." Tori, I have to go." I got up." Can I come?" She asked." No. Don't follow me." I said sternly. She pouted as I left. I said my goodbyes to Ariel and made my way farther into town. I took a deep breath and sighed as I made my way to Undertaker's shop. I walked inside and heard humming." What is this place?" I heard someone whisper. I whipped around." Victoria! I told you not to follow me!" I scolded her." Sorry..." She looked down." Well she's learned her curiosity from the best." Undertaker chuckled. I turned around to see he was right in front of me." Oh, you're not with Lord Ciel?" He tilted his head." I'm sure you know why I'm here." I said. Undertaker laughed." Yes, Amanda. I know why you're here." He said in a sing-song voice." You're here because you've realized that I know what will happen. You want answers." He giggle walking behind his desk. I walked towards him." So, give me answers." I said." So bossy, my dear. I know you're anxious." He smiled." Of course, there's a fight. The prize for the winner, is you." Undertaker giggled, twirling me around." I'm not that special." I pulled myself away from him." But my dear you are, that special. What Claude feels is mere lust, but Sebastian. He is in love with you!" He laughed." You made a demon feel a human emotion they're not supposed to feel. You are, special." He ran his fingers through my hair again. I shiver slightly." You made a demon go through unnecessary lengths just to have you. A mere mortal." He grabbed my face and lifted my head up." But you say you're not special." He grinned leaning in close to my face." Amanda, what's going on?" Victoria took a step back. I pushed Undertaker's hand away." Victoria go home or no candy for a month." I threatened. She gasped and ran out of the door. I looked up at Undertaker." You explained to me why I'm special, but you didn't answer my question." I said." Ah, yes." He chuckled." What happens in the end, you ask." He turned his back towards me, his voice slightly deeper. I raised an eyebrow and looked around." The battle begins. A battle that won't last for long." He giggled, grabbing a bottle off a shelf." They're both filled with rage. I can guarantee that  ** _Hell_**  will break loose." He turned to face me and I froze. He moved his hair from him face. Bright green eyes, like Grell's." The fight ends with a demon sword going clean through someone's stomach." Undertaker walked in front of his desk and sat on it, playing with the bottle in his hand. I remembered my nightmare and my eyes widened." That someone, is Claude." Undertaker smiled at me as relief went through me." Though, there's not a happily ever after." Undertaker chuckled." While all of this it's happening, something unexpected his happening also." He gets up and grabs a sword behind his desk. I gulp and back up." The curious little red head, wanted answers, so she ran to a certain  _grim reaper_ , who knew all the answers." He said." Grim reaper." I mumbled." Little did she know, this grim reaper, was rather  _dangerous_  and walked right into his trap." He smiled tilting his head. I quickly turned and ran for the door. Before I could open it, a sword it the wall, extremely close to my head, taking stands of my hair. I froze and bit my lip. Undertaker laughed. I turned around and he was right in front of me. I pressed my back against the door as he grabbed my face again." Awe, you tried to run from me." He chuckled. I tried to break free." What's your problem?" I glared at him." Well, your story is just, so tragic, so funny, so, interesting." He laughed, his face coming closer to mine." And I must play my part or the story will just go to waste!" He took the bottle he had and opened it." Now, be a good girl and say ahhh~" Undertaker smiled." I'm not drinking that!" I slapped at his hand." Come on Amanda. I wouldn't want to use that sword, this will make things less painful." He cooed. I gulped, eyeing his sword before shaking my head again. He stomped on my foot and I gasped. Undertaker took the opportunity and poured the liquid into my mouth. He then forced my mouth closed and covered it so I couldn't spit the liquid out." Swallow, my dear." He smirked. He had a devious look in his eyes." I would hate to make you." I pulled his sword out of the wall and trailed it down my stomach. I still didn't swallow. He started to press the sword in. I jumped feeling the tip of the sword dig into my stomach." Do I need to push it in  _deeper_ , my dear." He whispered in my ear then giggled. I swallowed the liquid he gave me and he pulled his sword away." See? Very easy." He gripped my chin." My, my you are a pretty one, I'll give you credit, Amanda." Undertaker smirked. The room started to spin." It's a shame you won't remember me, but I'll find it amusing." He giggled. His voice sounded very distant." Until we meet again, my love." He giggled." The only three people you will remember, it's Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury." Everything went black.

I woke up in the woods. I groaned and looked around. The last thing I remember is working at the shop...what happened? I looked around then at myself.' Is this a, maid's dress?' I thought, getting up. I rubbed my head." Amanda!" I turned to see Timber." Timber!" I smiled and hugged him." Are you alright?" Thompson checked me." I'm fine." I said." He have to take you to Sebastian." Canterbury said as they started to drag me in a direction." What? Wait. Guys!" I called. They stopped and looked at me." Who's Sebastian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel Will Be Up Shortly!

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoy! This Is My First Black Butler Fanficton.


End file.
